FIREFLY
by Miss.Heechul
Summary: Pertemanan mereka sangat indah. itu sebabnya mereka memilih diam, dan menyimpan rasa cinta mereka masing-masing. tapi Hati tak bisa dibodohi, Donghae mencium Ryeowook dan menyatakan cintanya. Tapi Ryeowook memilik menjauh dari temannya itu, walau ia juga mencintainya. haewook/Yewook?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** FIREFLY

 **Chapter :** 1

 **Cast : #** _Ryeowook_ # _Donghae_ #Yesung #Kyuhyun #SuperJunior

 **Pair :** #HaeWook #YeWook

 **Genre : #** ShounenAi (soft yaoi) #Romance #Friendship

 **Words :** hitung sendiri

 **Disclamer :** cerita hanya milik saya.

 **Warning :** tak luput dari TYPO, No Porn.

 ***jangan me-copy paste tanpa ijin***

 ***jangan bangga jadi plagiator***

 ***jangan tidak komen ya hehe..***

 ***jangan,, jhangan kelor... Yummy^^***

 **Sebenernya ini Fanfic aku ambil dari cerpenku yang judulnya 'sang kunang' Cuma aku pengen versi Fanfic yang ceritanya agak panjangan sampe crita itu benar berakhir. Sedang di cerpen Cuma tentang sang tokoh utama ama sang kunangnya.**

 **Maaf bila reader harus baca ulang. FF ini sudah mebgalami refisi,, memang. dan tak banyak refisi d chap 1 sampai 3 jadi boleh tak baca ulang...**

 **Ok sem** **o** **ga kalian suka aja..**

 **Terima kritikan atas kepenulisan saya ya,, tapi tidak bashing.**

 **########################################**

 _Saat kau menemukanku, pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa aku akan merindukanmu kemudian_

 _Saat Cahaya kecilmu mengecupku, pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa hidupku berubah menjadi tentangmu kemudian._

 _ **##############################**_

 **FIREFLY..**

Tak ada yang sangat indah sebenarnya.

Entah bagaimana, setiap tingkah _Namja_ mungil itu selalu jadi sorotan dan tontonan yang menghibur hatinya.

Kedua mata itu terus berbinar menatap _Ryeowook_ yang bercanda dengan teman yang baru dikenalnya. Senyum itu senantiasa terulas indah di wajahnya tampanya. Hingga seseorang membuyarkan khayalannya tentang _Ryeowook_.

" _Donghae_!" panggil seseorang menghentak _Donghae_ yang tadinya melamun saja

"ah. Ne _Hyung_?"

Ditatapnya wajah asam Kang in yang _Donghae_ pun tahu, sebabnya apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kang in sedikit ketus.

"apa maksud _Hyung_?" _Donghae_ tanya balik pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu apa itu." Ucap Kang in, menegaskan.

"apa dia tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Hyung_.."

"Jawab saja!" Tukasnya menuntut jawaban, tapi _Donghae_ malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Bingung.

Melihat kebisuan _Donghae_ , Pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar itu pun menghela nafas beratnya.

"Ya Tuhan _Donghae_!" Keluhnya.

Ia memutuskan duduk untuk melihat wajah adik angkatnya itu. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu tidak. Kami hanya berteman. Tenang saja." Ucap _Donghae_ , Kilah.

"Dengan tatapan seperti itu kau bilang tak menyukainya?"

 _Donghae_ tak menjawab.

Bukannya ia enggan ataupun berniat ingkar,, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang dirasanya terhadap _Ryeowook_.

"Lihat aku _Donghae_! Jawab aku!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mencintainya!" Tegas _Donghae_ sedikit lantang. Tapi kemudian,,

"Maksudku.. Aku,, Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_." tambahnya semakin terlihat bingung.

Kang in memiringkan sedikit wajahnya. Dengan tatapan membulat yang menandakan ia minta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku,, merasa sangat nyaman di sisinya."

Mendengar jawaban itu,, Kang in kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia nampak bingung, memikirkan masalah _Namja_ kecilnya.

"Dia akan segera datang. Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya?"

"Dia tidak akan datang _Hyung_. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf pada semua."

"Bagaimana kalau dia menepati janjinya? Hati siapa yang akan kau sakiti?" Tanya Kangin dengan nada sedikit menekan.

 _Donghae_ menatap Kang in sejenak.

Benar,, bagaimana jika dia datang? Apa yang akan _Donghae_ katakan pada _Ryeowook_? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa kebersamaannya dengan _Ryeowook_ akan berakhir?

 _Donghae_ tak tahu.

 **########################################################################**

"Berapa lama sudah mengenalnya?"

"Hm? Tanggal 28,," _Namja_ itu sedikit berfikir.

"Ah,, 8 Hari." Serunya kemudian.

"Hmm 8 hari,, Kalian sudah sangat akrab."

"Iya. Kami seperti sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun." Tukas _Ryeowook_.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya _Namja_ cantik yang bernama _Heechul_ itu.

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat _Ryeowook_ terbisu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya teman Serumahnya _Donghae_ itu, sekali lagi.

"Ah Tidak. Kami hanya berteman." jawab _Ryeowook_ akhirnya.

"Tapi kalian saling memanggil sayang?" Tanyanya lagi semakin membuat _Ryeowook_ tersudut.

Yah,, _Ryeowook_ dan _Donghae_ adalah teman yang tadinya tanpa sengaja berkenalan di jejaring sosial, dan Dimulai dari rasa bosan yang menimpa keduanya. Mereka tiba-tiba akrab setelah bertelponan, dan semakin akrab setelah pertemuan pertama mereka.

 _Ryeowook_ ingat bagaimana hari pertama ia bertemu dengan _Namja_ Cute itu. Lucu sekali,, _Donghae_ harus merasakan ketakukannya dulu karena bertemu dengan hantu di tengah perjalanannya menuju tempat perjanjiannya dengan _Ryeowook_. Ya,, kebetulan di malam itu malam Purnama. Mungkin karena wajah tampan dan manisnya hantu itu naksir lalu muncul di hadapannya.

Setelah pertemuan itu, mereka menyadari begitu banyak kemiripan sifat mereka. Mungkin karena sama-sama Player, jadi jalan fikiran mereka sama. Keduanya seperti semangka dibelah dua. Susah motongnya. Jadi mereka menyatu dan sedikit sulit terpisah, walau hanya sedetik.

Karena _Ryeowook_ kemudian menjadi orang yang rajin membangunkan _Donghae_ di pagi hari, mengingatkannya untuk segera bekerja. Menemaninya sepanjang hari. Ponsel mereka terus terhubung jadi walau pun mereka terpisah oleh jarak koneksi di antara keduanya masih menyatu. Hingga malam pun kecupan sayang dari masing-masing menjadi tanda perpisahan mereka tapi masih membiarkan ponsel mereka terhubung dan mati dengan sendirinya.

Itu terulang setiap harinya.

Dan semakin hari, keakraban itu semakin membuat hubungan di antara keduanya jadi tak jelas.

Keduanya terlalu bebas, dan saling percaya. Kata 'sayang' kemudian jadi panggilan mereka setiap harinya. Entah atas dasar apa. Atas dasar rasa sayang sebagai teman,, atau mungkin lebih.

 _Ryeowook_ tidak tahu.

"Iya memang, tapi itu karena sayang sebagai teman kok _Hyung_." seru _Ryeowook_.

"Kau dan dia,, adalah teman. Itu lebih baik."

Ucapan itu dilontarkan seperti sebuah peringatan.

sedikitnya _Ryeowook_ kurang mengerti, mengapa. tapi kalimat semacam itu tak hanya dia yang mengatakannya _Donghae_ pun tak cuma sekali mengucapkan... ' _kita teman kan?'_

ia mengucapkannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa _Ryeowook_ mengerti.

ucapan itu seakan dihadirkan untuk memberi batasan di antara mereka.

 _Ryeowook_ meng'iya'kan kata-kata itu. walau kekecewaan datang merasuki hatinya tanpa kejelasan.

Tapi permainan tetap permainan.

 _Ryeowook_ memadatkan otaknya dengan seruan-seruan...

 _'jaga batasanmu.'_

 _'dia seorang player'_

 _'kau adalah Ryeowook'_

Ia selalu meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ini semua adalah bujukan.. sandiwara.. dan permainan.. atau apapun namanya yang berartikan sama... _'kepalsuan'_

Ryeowok adalah _Namja_ yang berhati kuat. Ia tak akan tunduk kepada pria manapun. sekali pun ia sangat mencintainya. Tidak!

tidak satu pun cinta yang akan dibiarkannya menghancurkan hidupnya.

Dengan tetap teguh akan prinsipnya. Ryeowok menjadi sosok yang begitu dikagumi Lee _Donghae_. Bilamana orang lain selalu mengeluh dengan prinsipnya dan menganggap dirinya terlalu angkuh, TIDAK bagi _Donghae_.

Baginya, _Ryeowook_ adalah motivasinya. setiap kali ia sedih dan lelah, begitu ia terbayang sosok _Ryeowook_ yang kuat ia menjadi lebih tenang dan ingin terus belajar untuk jadi lebih kuat.

"angkuh itu penting bagiku. Itu perisaiku. dan prinsip adalah tongkatku. Jika kau lemah, orang lain akan meremehkanmu." itu yang selalu diucapkan _Ryeowook_ kepadanya.

dan _Donghae_ akan menyahutinya dengan sebutan... "iya, _chagi_."

Tapi keteguhan itu diluluhlantahkan kemudian...

 _Ryeowook_ terbungkam, ketika cinta mengecup hatinya.

Selama ini bagi _Ryeowook_ , manusia adalah Sutradara sekaligus aktor di kehidupannya masing-masing. manusia yang mengatur bagaimana cerita itu akan dipercantiknya.

Tapi.. Tuhanlah sang Sutradara agung dan penulis skenario. Mutlak.

Seperti terjadinya hujan di malam itu. Tuhan telah mengatur untuk menyatukan kedua hati itu. saat itu juga..

Tuhan mengirimkan ribuan kasihnya melalui butiran-butiran air jernih ke bumi dan menerpa kedua _Namja_ itu.

keduanya berlari, mencari tempat teduh.

 _Donghae_ menarik tangan _Ryeowook_ , membawanya ke dalam box telpon yang ditemukannya di sekitar jalanan.

di ruangan yang sempit itu, kedua mata itu beradu. seketika mereka terbisu.

tatapan mereka masih terpaut, hingga menciptakan gelombang-gelombang elektro yang menyengat aliran darah mereka, mengalir hingga ke seluruh tubuh dan membuat jantung mereka berdebar kencang.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara rintik hujan dari luar. dan udara di malam itu perlahan mengantar mereka ke dalam dunia indah yang bernamakan 'asmara'

hampir saja kedua bibir itu menyatu, jika seandainya suara ponsel itu tak mengganggu.

 _Donghae_ mengangkat teleponnya sebentar. Begitu melihat nama si penelpon, _Donghae_ berbalik, menghindari tatapan _Ryeowook_.

Entah siapa sang penelpon. _Ryeowook_ merasa sedikit cemburu karena sebelumnya _Donghae_ tak membelakanginya setiap menerima telepon. sekalipun saat mereka bertelponan, _Donghae_ pasti membiarkan _Ryeowook_ ikut mendengar percakapannya. _Ryeowook_ memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat ke luar box telepon.

Hujan turun begitu deras. Dingin. dan mereka terperangkap dalam kecanggungan.

 _Ryeowook_ sedikitnya sedang mengkhawatirkan perasaannya sendiri. suasana ini tak akan baik untuk pertahanannya selama ini.

bibir mereka hampir menyatu, itu sudah membuat _Ryeowook_ mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Donghae_ tak ingin berlama-lama menjawab telepon yang diterimanya. Ia berpura-pura sedang ada di luar dan berkata tak ada sinyal. kemudian ia mematikan ponsel, me- _non active_ -kannya agar orang itu tak menelepon dirinya kali ini.

 _Donghae_ kembali berbalik. Namun ia sudah mendapati _Ryeowook_ yang memunggungi dirinya.

 _Donghae_ tersenyum getir.

Ia tahu, _Ryeowook_ pasti memikirkan hal aneh tentang dirinya. Mungkin marah.

Telepon tadi juga mengacaukan fikiran dan hatinya. _Donghae_ teringat akan ucapan _Kangin_.

 _"Dia akan datang."_

 _"hati siapa yang akan kau sakiti?"_

Dipandanginya tubuh _Ryeowook_ dengan sendu. Ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti Ryeo. dan Ia juga tak ingin kehilangannya.

Rasa takut itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, meremas-remas jantungnya.

 _Donghae_ perlahan melayangkan tangannya ke pundak _Ryeowook_. Tapi..

Untuk beberapa saat _Donghae_ membiarkan tangannya mengambang. fikiran takut akan menyakitinya membuatnya bimbang.

Tapi terkadang cinta menciptakan keegoisan. _Donghae_ pun berfikir bahwa tak akan terjadi apapun terhadap _Ryeowook_. Hati _Ryeowook_ tak akan semudah itu terlena hanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

 _Donghae_ pun akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung itu. _Donghae_ memeluknya. Erat.

 _Ryeowook_ terkejut begitu merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba itu.

" _Donghae_..." sebutnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak kuat dingin kan? Jadi aku memelukmu. Apa kau akan jatuh cinta kepadaku karena kelakuanku ini?" ucap _Donghae_ dengan nada bercanda.

kemudian disahut oleh _Ryeowook_ dengan tawa kecilnya.

"apa kau fikir aku sama dengan _Namja_ - _Namja_ mu?" balas _Ryeowook_ setengah mengejek.

 _Donghae_ semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu _Ryeowook_. Diresapinya harum tubuh _Namja_ mungil itu.

 _Ryeowook_ bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas _Donghae_ yang seakan menggelitik kulitnya.

Perasaan di hati keduanya semakin bergejolak.

 _Donghae_ tak tahu apakah ia akan bisa memeluk _Ryeowook_ seperti itu lagi atau tidak. _Donghae_ tak tahu sampai kapan kebersamaan ini tetap ada.

 _Donghae_ sebenarnya masih belum begitu mengerti mengapa ketakutan akan kehilangan _Ryeowook_ terus menghantuinya. Yang _Donghae_ fikirkan, Ia hanya mengagumi _Ryeowook_. Tak lebih. Ia hanya merasa nyaman. Tak lebih. dan hatinya masih tertuju pada sang mantan kekasih yang akan segera kembali.

 _Lalu perasaan apa ini?_

 _Donghae_ _ingin tetap di sisi_ _Ryeowook_ _. Melihat setiap tingkahnya. Tapi,,_

 _apakah ia serakah?_

perih sekali. hati itu perih. Lidahnya kelu. Tenggorokannya sakit, tersekat oleh tangis. _Donghae_ sebisa mungkin menahan airmata yang ingin turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia mencoba menghilangkan segala gejala tangis itu. Ia menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan tetap menopang di pundak _Ryeowook_.

" _Chagi ah_.." Panggilnya setelah sempat mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"iya."

Mendadak _Donghae_ terdiam. padahal kalimat-kalimat yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak di rumah tadi, siap untuk diutarakannya saat itu juga.

Tapi rasa takut itu semakin menjadi. Seperti membekukan lidahnya.

"apa _Donghae_?"

"ha? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu." Kilahnya.

 _Ryeowook_ bisa mengerti bahwa fikiran _Donghae_ sedang terganggu sejak di rumahnya tadi. _Donghae_ memang terlihat gelisah semakin hari.

Ini saatnya _Ryeowook_ merangkulnya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman di sisinya hingga _Donghae_ mau berbagi kegelisahannya dengan _Ryeowook_.

"Katakanlah aku akan dengarkan." Ucap Ryeo meyakinkan.

 _Donghae_ kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan kejujurannya. Ini mungkin bukanlah urusan _Ryeowook_ mengingat hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman walau mereka selalu bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi.. Tapi hati itu...

 _Donghae_ mempererat pelukannya lagi. Ia semakin tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan kembali kepada mantanku." Ucap _Donghae_ akhirnya.

 _Ryeowook_ terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat fikirannya kosong.

"Dia akan segera datang, dan mungkin kita tak bisa bertemu lagi." Lanjutnya.

Tapi tak terdengar apapun dari bibir _Ryeowook_. _Donghae_ mulai mengkhawatirkan hati itu.

"Saat kau bilang kau kembali kepada mantan kekasihmu, aku,,, aku tidak tahu. tapi aku.. aku merasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang tak terduga. yang kurasakan kepada teman yang baru 3 hari aku kenal. Aku fikir itu terlalu cepat untuk menyebutnya 'cinta'. tapi aku benar-benar merasa sedih. Dan di hari itu juga mantanku menelponku. Ia memintaku kembali kepadanya. Aku masih mencintainya. Jadi aku berjanji akan kembali kepadanya setelah dia datang dan meminta maaf kepada teman-temanku. Aku akan kembali kepadanya." Jelasnya pelan.

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu kau tak akan menggangguku lagi. haha." ucap _Ryeowook_ dengan wajah senangnya.

 _Donghae_ terperangah mendengar suara tawa _Ryeowook_. Tak disangkanya _Ryeowook_ nampak biasa dengan pernyataannya, malah senang. Padahal sangat sulit bagi _Donghae_ untuk menyatakannya. Ia sudah begitu gugup untuk menghadapi _Ryeowook_ tapi ternyata,,,

"Aku tidak bisa diam di sini. Aku harus segera sampai rumah."

 _Ryeowook_ tiba-tiba keluar dari box telepon. Ia berlari melewati derasnya hujan yang disertakan angin malam itu. Itu sangat dingin. Padahal _Ryeowook_ sering mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahan dingin.

Kala itu _Donghae_ langsung mengerti bahwa _Ryeowook_ berpura-pura senang. Bahwa _Ryeowook_ terluka. Bahwa _Ryeowook_ mencintai dirinya.

Sesaat _Donghae_ mematung di dalam sana. hanya memandang tubuh _Ryeowook_ yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

Hatinya semakin terluka. Seakan Jiwanya terhempas begitu _Ryeowook_ terlepas dari genggamannya.

" _Ryeowook_.."

 _Donghae_ berlari. Keluar dari tempat itu dan mencari _Ryeowook_ di tengah hujan lebat itu.

Hujan menitik semakin deras. Angin pun tak berhenti bertiup kencang. Menambah dingin yang seakan menusuk-nusuk tulang.

Tapi semua tak terasa lebih dingin dibanding kedua hati itu sendiri. Terbeku.

Punggung itu akhirnya mulai terlihat. _Donghae_ pun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Semakin cepat.

Dan akhirnya tangan _Ryeowook_ tergapai.. _Donghae_ langsung menarik tubuh itu hingga _Ryeowook_ jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Dan...

 _Donghae_ menciumnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** FIREFLY

 **Chapter :** 2

 **Cast : #** _Ryeowook_ # _Donghae_ #Yesung #Kyuhyun #SuperJunior\

 **Pair** : HaeWook / YeWook

 **Genre : #** ShounenAi (soft yaoi) #Romance #Friendship

 **Disclame :** milik saya seorang.

 **Warning :** tak luput dari TYPO, No porn.

 ***jangan me-copy paste tanpa ijin***

 ***jangan bangga jadi plagiator***

 ***jangan tidak komen ya hehe..***

 ***jangan,, jhangan kelor... Yummy^^***

Cerita ini teruntukkan kepada seorang teman. Yang pernah memberikan kebahagiaan serta duka yang hingga kini masih ingin kunikmati sendiri.

Terima kasih atas pertemanan yang singkat itu. Aku selalu merindumu, teman.^^

 **Terima kritikan atas kepenulisan saya ya,, tapi tidak dengan hal lain.**

 **########################################################################**

 _"Kita teman kan?"_

Entah kemana perginya kalimat itu. Kalimat yang seakan diserukan sebagai kalimat lain dari.. 'Jangan mencintaiku.'

 _Donghae_ sendiri yang memberi batasan itu. _Donghae_ sendiri yang selalu mengulangnya. Tapi _Donghae_ pula lah yang sering meniadakannya. Bahkan di saat malam itu.

 _Kemanakah kalimat itu? Apa terlupakan_?

Pagi sudah terlewati. Matahari pun sudah meninggi. Tapi namja imut itu masih meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Enggan beranjak walau sinar mentari sudah memaksanya untuk bangun.

Sudah seminggu ini _Ryeowook_ melewati harinya seperti itu. Tak melakukan apapun. Lebih memilih terdiam di kamarnya.

Ponsel yang terus berdering pun diacuhkannya. Ia hanya melirik saja lalu kembali mematung.

'Sang Kunang'

Itu nama yang tertera di ponselnya. _Ryeowook_ tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Tapi ia sedang tak ingin diganggu siapapun. Siapa pun.

Tak lama setelah itu, Eommanya berteriak dari luar. kemudian masuk dengan membawa namja yang sudah seminggu ini tak ditemuinya.

" _Donghae_ ah, apa kabarmu?" Tukas _Ryeowook_ berdiri dari kasurnya.

Senyum di wajah itu mengundang keheranan dalam hati _Donghae_. _Ryeowook_ bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia baik-baik saja. Bahkan Ia memeluk _Donghae_.

"Aku merindumu." Ucap _Ryeowook_ manja.

Wajah aegyo itu seakan menyihirnya. Hati _Donghae_ merasa damai. Amarah yang tadinya siap ditumpahkannya, hilang dengan tiba-tiba.

 _Ryeowook_ terlihat lebih cantik jika ia tak memakai make up. Cantiknya yang natural. Walau _Donghae_ merasa auranya sedikit berbeda.

"Ayo duduk." Ajak _Ryeowook_. Mereka pun kini duduk berdekatan di tepi kasur.

"Aku barusan menelponmu." Ucap _Donghae_.

Ya.. _Donghae_.

Sang Kunang yang tertera di ponsel _Ryeowook_ itu adalah dirinya. _Lee_ _Donghae_.

Bagi _Ryeowook_ , _Lee_ _Donghae_ bagai kunang-kunang yang menemukan dirinya di lorong-lorong yang sempit dan gelap.

 _Donghae_ menemukannya dengan cahaya kecil yang ia punya. Dan tak disangkanya cahaya kecil itu jadi sangat berarti. Cahaya yang mampu mempengaruhi hidupnya. Yang kemudian meninggalkan bekas. Sebuah bekas kecil tapi begitu lekat.

Ciuman.

Sebuah ciuman yang tak terduga. Sebuah ciuman yang mengacaukan fikiran dan hatinya. Sebuah ciuman yang meruntuhkan keangkuhannya.

Ia kalah.

"Ah.. iya. maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Kilah _Ryeowook_. Padahal jelas dirinya tahu.

"Tapi aku menelponmu berkali-kali. Bahkan ratusan kali." Ucapnya sedikit lantang.

 _Donghae_ berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah dibendungnya selama seminggu ini.

Benar. Sejak _Donghae_ menciumnya di malam itu, _Ryeo_ tak pernah mengangkat telponnya dan itu membuat _Donghae_ frustasi.

 _Donghae_ merindukannya setiap saat. Selalu memandangi layar ponselnya setiap 10 menit, berharap ada panggilan atau pesan dari _Ryeowook_. Sudah seperti orang gila. Tapi yang diharapkan tak kunjung menghubunginya.

"Ahh.. iya aku lupa. Maaf, tapi seminggu ini aku bersama kekasihku. Aku tidak enak jika mengangkat telponmu di depannya." Jawabnya santai.

Pernyataan itu membuat emosi _Donghae_ kembali menguap. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan kekesalannya, tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat kacau.

 _Donghae_ berdiri dan berputar-putar di depan _Ryeowook_. Untuk beberapa kali ia menarik nafas dalam, berharap ia sedikit tenang dan tak lepas kendali.

Bagi _Donghae_ itu sudah jelas. _Ryeowook_ memang terlihat biasa saja dengan wajah yang menampilkan senyum. Tapi yang sesungguhnya, itu hanya kepura-puraan.

 _Ryeowook_ marah. Tapi kenapa?

Malam itu memang hujan Deras. Banyak butiran air yang menetes di wajah _Ryeowook_. Tapi _Donghae_ bisa membedakan mana air hujan dan air…

Air bening yang disentuhnya waktu itu terasa sedikit hangat dan itu jelas keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Itu air mata. _Ryeowook_ menangis. Dia menangisinya.

Itu menandakan bahwa ia terluka. Bahwa _Ryeowook_ mencintai dirinya.

Kecuali.. ini juga kepura-puraan.

"Kau fikir hanya kau yang sakit? Aku juga sakit!" Jelas _Donghae_ sedikit lantang.

 _Ryeowook_ menatapnya lekat. Ia menampilkan wajah heran dengan sedikit kening yang dikerutkan seakan bertanya 'ada apa denganmu?'

"Aku juga tak ingin begini. Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku untuk menghilangkannya Tapi aku kalah. Aku tak mampu. Aku tahu aku akan melukaimu. Maafkan aku. Maaf.. tapi aku... "

Sejenak _Donghae_ menghentikan kalimatnya. Sementara _Ryeowook_ hanya memandangnya tanpa Ekspresi. Sekali pun di depannya _Donghae_ sudah terduduk lemas dengan airmata yang menetes di wajahnya.

 _Donghae_ menarik nafasnya dalam dan mencoba lebih tenang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Ryeowook_."

 **######################################################################**

Suara musik beraliran Funky yang dimainkan DJ, memanggil jiwa-jiwa itu untuk bergoyang bebas di lantai dansa.

Suara-suara pedansa pun ikut riuh, meramaikan suasana.

Tempat itu sedikit remang. Tapi lampu embience di setiap sudut ruangan ditambah lampu sorot bewarna-warni yang berputar-putar cukup bagi seseorang bisa melihat kegagahan Namja dan kemolekan Yeoja yang memakai baju sexy.

Semua orang menari gila, Minum, berteriak atau apapun bahkan tak sedikit yang bercumbu mesrah di dalam sana. Itu sudah hal biasa bagi mereka.

Dan di antara dari mereka, _Donghae_ terduduk di sofa bersama seorang namja bertubuh kekar, tinggi dan berkulit agak kecokelatan.

Mereka berciuman di depan banyak orang tanpa sungkan. Dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

Sementara di rumah _Kangin_ , tempat _Donghae_ tinggal bersama dengan namja-namja yang sealiran dengannya, Berdiri dua namja itu, _Kangin_ dan _Leeteuk_.

"Kemana bocah itu?" tanya _Leeteuk_ agak cemas.

"Mungkin pergi ke diskotik lagi. Biarkan saja." tukas _Kangin_.

Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumah, bersikap seolah tak peduli. Tapi kekasihnya, _Leeteuk_ tahu benar bahwa sebenarnya _Kangin_ sedang marah karena khawatir.

Sudah seminggu ini _Donghae_ keluar malam terus lalu pulang pagi. Itu pun dalam keadaan mabuk.

Semenjak _Donghae_ pulang dari rumah _Ryeowook_ minggu lalu, Sikap _Donghae_ menjadi aneh. Ia jadi suka mendekati namja-namja di sekelilingnya. Baik yang sudah kenal atau pun yang baru dikenalnya.

Ia terus mencari perhatian Namja lain. _Donghae_ juga lebih sering tertawa, sekali pun itu hal kecil. Dan itu membuat _Kangin_ , _Leeteuk_ Dan _Heechul_ teman serumahnya, mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Mereka bisa menebak bahwa hati _Donghae_ sedang kacau. Tapi _Donghae_ tak bercerita apapun.

Entah apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan _Ryeowook_ yang pasti, _Donghae_ sangat menderita sekarang.

#### ####

"Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?" Tanya _Kangin_ dengan suaranya yang agak berat.

Tapi _Donghae_ yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, masih nampak kacau. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan tak menyadari wajah sangar _Kangin_ yang menahan amarah.

Alkohol yang diminumnya semalam menyisakan rasa mual dan sakit di kepalanya.

Setengah sadar ia berjalan. Dengan pengelihatan yang agak samar, ia mencoba melangkah hingga mendapati bangkunya. _Heechul_ , _Leeteuk_ dan _Kangin_ hanya menatap lekat ke arahnya tanpa _Donghae_ sadari, mereka menghela nafas berat melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu.

Kacau. Kata mereka.

Wajah lusuh. Rambut acak-acakan. Bau alkohol. Sama sekali bukan _Donghae_.

Bila diingat-ingat, _Donghae_ tak pernah seaneh ini. Berkali-kali dikhianati namja, ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan kepahitannya dan mengatasi semua sendiri. Tidak seperti sekarang. Keluyuran malam, berpesta, minum, tidur dengan namja tak jelas.

Ada apa dengannya? _Ryeowook_ bahkan bukan pacarnya.

"Minum susu ini! Ini akan mengurangi sisa alkohol." Ujar _Leeteuk_ sembari menyodorkan segelas susu ke depan _Donghae_. _Donghae_ pun meminumnya.

"Percuma saja membuatnya sadar kalau otaknya masih tak bisa berfungsi. Tak berguna." Ujar _Heechul_.

Dia juga teman mereka walau tak tinggal serumah, tapi Ia selalu datang dan berkumpul bersama. Dia lebih sering diam, tapi sekalinya bicara, ucapannya akan sangat menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya _Kangin_.

Ia sudah tak mau lagi menunggu _Donghae_ bercerita. Ia akan menanyakan cerita yang sebenarnya sekarang.

"apa?" Tanya _Donghae_ balik. Pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kau dan dia."

"Apa kau berfikir aku benar-benar mencintainya?" Ucap _Donghae_ kemudian, membuat ketiga temannya terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tertarik, itu pasti. Semua namja tertarik padanya tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Kekasihku lebih cantik dibanding Ryeo, dan aku masih sangat mencintainya. Dan Ryeo bukan apa-apa. Dia,,, HANYA TEMAN." Ucap _Donghae_ sedikit menekan pada kedua kata 'hanya Teman'.

Saat itu pun, Mereka langsung mendapat jawabannya.

Bahwa,,

 _Ryeowook_ _meninggalkan Donghae_ …

Belum lama _Donghae_ duduk, tapi lekas ia mengatakan.. "aku sudah selesai."

Dan ia meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja. Padahal baru beberapa sendok ia memakan makanannya. Nasi itu pun masih tersisa banyak. Mereka paham.

Perasaan _Donghae_ kembali kacau karena pertanyaan tadi. _Donghae_ jadi sensitif tentang _Ryeowook_.

"Bodoh. Kenapa mereka harus menyia-nyiakan waktu?" Umpat _Heechul_.

"Ini yang terbaik. Jika berpisah nanti, akan lebih sulit untuk mereka." Ucap _Kangin_.

 **##### #####**

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook."_

 _"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini? Ah kau pasti salah paham. Aku menangis waktu itu karena sedih akan kehilanganmu. Aku shock. Aku menyayangimu. Tentu, sebagai teman. Bukankah kita teman? Kau selalu bilang begitu kan? Lagipula pernahkah Player benar-benar mencintai seseorang?"_

Kalimat itu bagai racun yang merusak sel sel darah di tubuhnya. Membeku. Menyumbat aliran darahnya dan Ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

 _Donghae_ tersungkur lemas di kamarnya. Dengan airmata yang berlinang di wajahnya.

Tak pernah ia menyangka akan sesakit itu. Tak pernah ia duga _Ryeowook_ akan sekejam itu.

Kali ini, ia baru menyadari keangkuhan _Ryeowook_ yang sebenarnya, hingga ia mengumpat.

"Brengsek!"

:::::::::::

Cinta tak akan pernah menipu. Tapi terkadang manusia lah yang menipu diri sendiri karena cinta.

:::::

 _Donghae_ terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa _Ryeowook_ telah menipu dirinya.

"DIA BERBOHONG PADAKU!" Teriak _Donghae_ tiba-tiba. Tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar jalan yang langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Siapa?"

" _Ryeowook_!"

Ketiga temannya terdiam. Mereka saling memandang, tak mengerti.

Semua bermula ketika _Kangin_ memaksa _Donghae_ untuk keluar berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, _Donghae_ tanpa sengaja melihat namja yang mirip dengan namja di foto yang pernah _Ryeowook_ tunjukkan padanya, Yang dibilangnya adalah kekasihnya.

Tapi namja itu kini bersama orang lain dan mereka nampak mesrah.

 _Donghae_ pun menghampirinya dan bertanya baik-baik apakah ia namja yang sama. Namja itu membenarkan.

Kemudian mereka berbicara untuk beberapa menit, dan terungkaplah penipuan itu.

"Dia bilang tak mengangkat teleponku karena terus bersama pacarnya, tapi ternyata mereka sudah putus 3 hari setelah balikan. Itu berarti sebelum dia kubawa ke rumah." Jelas _Donghae_ dengan kesal.

"aku harus pergi."

"kemana?" _Kangin_ menahan tangan _Donghae_.

"kemana lagi? Aku akan menemuinya."

"Untuk apa _Hae_?"

"Untuk apa? Aku harus bicara dengannya, _Hyung_. Dia harus jelaskan kenapa dia membohongiku!"

"Jika pun kau sudah tahu alasannya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan meninggalkan orang yang di sana untuk bersama _Ryeo_ begitu?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membungkam _Donghae_.

"Ayo katakan. Kau akan memilih untuk bersama _Ryeowook_ dan mengingkari janjimu? Tidakkah kau berfikir kenapa Ryeo melakukannya? Benar, dia mencintaimu. Tapi dia tak mengharapkan itu. Dia ingin kau melupakannya, agar kau bahagia. Jika menunjukkan keterpurukanmu, dia akan terluka. Dan kau hanya membebani hatinya." Tukas _Kangin_.

"Aku merindunya _Hyung_. Aku sangat merindunya." Lirih _Donghae_ mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi Kau harus mengerti usahanya."

" _Kangin_ benar, Hae. Aku bisa melihat dari matanya, bahwa dia juga sangat mencintaimu. Ini juga tentu sangat sulit bagi dia. Jika kau menemuinya, itu berarti kau egois. Dia patut bahagia, Hae. " Tukas _Heechul_ mengimbuhkan.

 _Donghae_ tak punya kata lagi untuk membantah. Semua tertelan kembali, Terpendam dalam hati.

Benar kata mereka. Tentu hanya akan membebani hati _Ryeowook_. Benar..

Tapi andai saja rindu tak sesesak itu. Andai saja rindu bisa hilang hanya dengan obat. Andai.. Jadi tak akan _Donghae_ menelpon _Ryeowook_ saat itu.

:::

Itu ada

Saat kau bersama jarak

Itu ada

Saat kau tak menjarak

Itu ada

Saat kau menatap

Itu ada

Saat ku balik menatap

Itu ada

Saat ku coba melupa

Itu ada

Saat kau tak terlupa

Rindu itu ada

Semakin ada

Saat aku mengingkari adanya

(8-12 / 12:17 WITA)

:::

Tangannya sedikit gemetar, ketika tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari seberang. Isak tangis _Donghae_ semakin keras terdengar.

"Aku merindumu. Aku merindumu." lirih _Donghae_.

"Kumohon,, sekali ini. Sekali ini biarkan aku dengar suaramu. Aku janji tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku janji. Tapi biarkan aku mendengar suaramu. Aku mohon." Pintanya.

Sementara hati _Ryeowook_ semakin teriris mendengar suara parau _Donghae_ yang menangis.

 _Ryeowook_ masih tak mampu bersuara. Sakit di tenggorokannya akan membuat suaranya parau. Tidak. _Ryeowook_ tak ingin _Donghae_ tahu bahwa dirinya menangis. _Ryeowook_ ingin suaranya tetap terdengar teguh, agar _Donghae_ pun bisa teguh.

"Aku mohon _Ryeowook_. Aku mohon. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku mohon kepadamu."

"Tidurlah _sayang_. Ini sudah malam."

Tangis _Donghae_ pecah setelah akhirnya _Ryeowook_ bersuara. Suara yang telah menghancurkan gumpalan besar di dadanya. Sesak itu menghilang.

Suara yang ia rindukan, akhirnya terdengar.

Suara itu terdengar tegas tapi lembut. Tapi tak teringkari, Ada serak yang juga terdengar di telinga _Donghae_. Ia pun tahu, bahwa _Ryeowook_ berusaha untuk kuat. _Ryeo_ pasti juga merindukan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan keegoisanku."

Senyum itu terulas di wajah _Ryeowook_.

"Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapnya.

Dan kemudian, masa kebersamaan mereka yang dulu begitu bahagia kembali ada.

 _Ryeowook_ menidurkannya dengan suara merdunya, ia bernyanyi hingga _Donghae_ terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah. _Donghae_ tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Mungkin _Donghae_ berfikir 'itu cukup'. Tapi kisah ini belum berakhir begitu saja.

Pagi itu semua orang tercengang dengan kata-kata _Ryeowook_ yang tiba-tiba begitu sampai di rumah mereka.

"Ayo,, kita lewati sisa hari kebersamaan kita."

 _Ryeowook_ mengatakannya dengan nada datar dan tenang, tapi kalimat itu mampu mengobrak-abrik emosi _Donghae_.

 _Donghae_ langsung memeluknya. Airmata bahagia menetes tanpa perlu diperintah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : FIREFLY**

 **Chapter :** **3**

 **Cast : #** ** _Ryeowook_** **#** ** _Donghae_** **#Yesung #** ** _Kyuhyun_** **#SuperJunior**

 **Genre : #ShounenAi (soft yaoi) #Romance #Friendship**

 **Disclamer :** **cerita milik saya seorang.**

 **Warning : tak luput dari TYPO, No porn**

 **Note : Sang Kunang is Firefly. Firefly is sang kunang. And Yesung is Mine** :D :D

 **Terima kritikan atas kepenulisan saya ya,, tapi tidak bashing.**

 **#########################################################################**

:::::::::::::

 _Tak perlu alasan untuk mengingkarinya_

 _Tak perlu jawaban untuk mengartikannya._

 _Seperti embun pagi yang mengecup kelopak bunga._

 _Cintaku murni, hanya untuk menyuburkan damai dalam hatimu._

 **::::::::::::::**

 _Ryeowook_ mencintainya. Mencintai tanpa ucap apa dan mengapa.

Mencintai tanpa perlu kata 'seandainya'

Hanya mencinta, itu saja.

 _Ryeowook_ tersenyum. Tatapannya teduh kepada _Donghae_ yang kini tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Ia mengangkat sedikit selimut itu. Untuk menutupi tubuh atas _Donghae_ yang menampakkan dirinya tanpa berbusana.

 _Ryeowook_ bahagia melihat wajah puas _Donghae_ yang tersirat ketika ia tertidur. Bisa menyenangkan orang yang dicinta tentu membahagiakan.

Tapi kekecewaan itu terselip dalam hatinya. Kata-kata kasar itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Ryeowook_ menutup matanya sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam.

Ia berharap kegilaan ini tak ia lakukan lagi.

Bagi dirinya: Ini salah.

Walau semua atas dasar cinta, tetap! _Donghae_ tak punya hak untuk menyentuh dirinya dan ia sendiri seperti _Namja_ murahan yang semudah itu membiarkan _Donghae_ menyetubuhi dirinya.

Terasa sesak. Kepalanya terasa berat karena memikirkan kesalahannya kali ini.

Awalnya...

"Jangan lakukan itu _Lee_ _Donghae_!"

"Ayolah,, aku menginginkannya." Kata _Donghae_.

"Hentikan kubilang! AKU TEMANMU BUKAN LACURMU!" teriak _Ryeowook_ kesal. _Ryeowook_ menghempaskan tangan _Donghae_ yang berusaha membuka bajunya.

Mendapat tatapan _Ryeowook_ yang mendelik ke arahnya, _Donghae_ keluar kamar dan membanting pintu.

#BRAKK

Suara itu sangat keras hingga _Ryeowook_ sedikit tersentak.

 _Ryeowook_ tak tahu ada apa dengan _Donghae_. Tidak biasanya dia memaksa. Dan rasanya _Donghae_ sangat aneh hari ini. Mungkin ia menyimpan masalah.

 _Ryeowook_ memutuskan keluar dan menemui _Donghae_ , yang kini berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa _Donghae_?" tanya _Ryeowook_ lembut.

"ADA APA? TIDAK ADA APA-APA. BENAR,, aku menganggapmu lacurku. Benar, Aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu." Sahut _Donghae_ sedikit lantang.

Reaksinya lebih mengejutkan. Jelas _Donghae_ tidak baik. Mungkin karena hari perpisahan mereka semakin dekat, hatinya jadi semakin kacau.

Tinggal 3 hari lagi.. 3 hari lagi mereka harus berpisah. _Ryeowook_ menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian _Ryeowook_ menghampiri _Donghae_ yang masih dengan wajah asamnya.

Dengan lembut _Ryeowook_ memeluk punggung _Donghae_.

"Ada apa _sayang?_ Katakanlah." Tanya _Ryeo_ lagi.

Peluk adalah cara efektik untuk mencairkan hati seseoang. Dan benar., Emosinya perlahan menghilang.

 _Donghae_ berbalik pelan. Ia menatap _Ryeo_ dengan tatapan teduh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan kepadaku, _Ryeo_?" tanya _Donghae_. Melihat wajah serius _Donghae_ , _Ryeowook_ tersenyum.

 _Ryeowook_ menarik tangan _Donghae_ hingga mereka duduk di sofa. Disandarkannya kepala _Donghae_ ke pundak _Ryeowook_. Dan tangan _Ryeowook_ mengusap-usap rambut itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mencintaimu, itu saja." ucapnya.

"Tapi kenapa cintamu membuatku sesak? Kenapa cintamu membuatku takut? Katakan _Ryeo_! Katakan Bahwa ini hanya pura-pura. Katakan ini sandiwara. Ini hanya permainan. Katakan, Kumohon."

Tak ada jarum yang keluar dari mulutmu. Hanya serangkai kata saja. Tapi mengapa kata-kata yang tak berbentuk itu bisa membuat hati ini bagai tertusuk-tusuk. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kata _Donghae_. _Ryeowook_ pun tak sakit karena itu. Hanya,,

keadaan ini begitu rumit. Itu yang membuat hatinya teriris. Semula semua baik-baik saja. Pertemanan mereka sangat indah, tapi berubah kacau semenjak 'cinta' hadir di antara mereka.

Mungkin orang lain bertanya,, 'kenapa mereka tak bersama sementara mereka saling mencintai?'

Yah,, mungkin mudah bagi mereka. Tapi,, terkadang hidup tak bisa kita jalani dengan seenaknya. Semua ada aturan.

Prinsip menggambarkan karakter seseorang. Dan mereka memilih jalan mereka sendiri, dengan prinsip yang mereka pegang. Walau itu menyakitkan.

 _Ryeowook_ memeluknya erat. _Ryeowook_ mencium keningnya, meresapi hangat tubuh itu, bau parfumnya, wangi rambutnya.

Ah,, _Ryeowook_ hampir meneteskan air mata. Tapi tidak. _Ryeo_ tak boleh melakukannya. _Ryeowook_ sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa akan membuat sisa hari kebersamaan mereka, bahagia. Dan Karena janji itu, _Ryeowook_ merelakan dirinya.

 _Donghae_ menciumnya. Memeluknya tanpa biarkan sesenti pun jarak di antara mereka. Perlahan _Donghae_ membuka bajunya. Melahap habis hingga berakhir di ranjang.

 _Ryeo_ tak punya kata untuk membantah.

 _Ryeo_ tak punya daya untuk mengingkar.

Dan tak ada yang tahu kemudian. Langit pun tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan bencana itu.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi _Ryeowook_.

 _Ryeowook_ terdiam. Shock dengan apa yang terjadi, sementara semua orang sibuk menjauhkan _Namja_ gila itu dari _Ryeowook_.

" _Hyukjae_ hentikan!" _Donghae_ menarik tubuh itu menjauh dari _Ryeo_.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau fikir kau siapa? Kau fikir kau bisa mengambilnya dariku? Dasar lacur!"

Serasa mendapat tamparan yang lebih keras. Makian itu mendidihkan emosi _Ryeowook_.

 _Lacur_?

 _Ryeowook_ tak ingin menerima perkataan itu.

Ia merasa harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak sejak kedatangan _Namja_ itu.

Tidak. Harga diri _Ryeowook_ sudah hilang sejak ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan _Donghae_.

 _Lee_ _Hyukjae_. Mantan kekasih _Donghae_. Yang kini mau tidak mau _Donghae_ harus menerimanya kembali.

Orang itu datang lebih awal dari perjanjian mereka. Tak ada yang tahu hal ini.

Dan begitu sampai di rumah itu, Ia melihat _Ryeowook_ keluar dari kamar _Donghae_.

"Sedang apa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar _Donghae_?"

 _Ryeo_ tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam masih tak menyangka akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

 _Lee_ _Hyukjae_ segera memeriksa ke dalam kamar, dan mendapati _Donghae_ yang tertidur tanpa pakaian.

Kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam. _Donghae_ dan _Hyukjae_ bertengkar kemudian _Hyukjae_ keluar dari kamar dan siap menerjang _Ryeowook_.

 _Ryeowook_ ditamparnya keras.

 _Hyukjae_ ingin memukul tapi sebelum itu terjadi _Ryeowook_ sudah dilindungi 3 _Namja_. _Kangin_ , _Heechul_ dan _Leeteuk_.

Mereka berdiri di depan _Ryeowook_ seperti bodyguard.

 _Lee_ _Hyukjae_ semakin histeris dan dengan brutal memukul satu-satu _Namja_ itu. Tapi mereka masih berusaha menjauhkan _Hyukjae_ dari _Ryeowook_.

Sementara _Ryeo_ , masih terdiam menatap _Hyukjae_ geli.

"Sial!" umpat _Ryeo_ dalam hati.

Tapi sebuah kalimat kemudian menghentikan pertengkaran konyol itu.

"Dia temanku. Dia hanya temanku!"

Ada guntur di tengah langit yang cerah. Petir menyambar tanpa adanya hujan.

 _Hanya teman?_

Itu yang terucap dari mulut _Donghae_. Hati _Ryeowook_ hancur berkeping-keping seperti vas bunga yang tadi dilempar _Hyukjae_. Pecah.

 _Setelah yang terjadi barusaja.._

 _Setelah kau menyentuhku beberapa menit lalu..._

 _Kau,,_

 _Haruskah kau lakukan ini?_

Ampuh memang.

Berkat mengorbankan perasaan seseorang, keributan di rumah _Kangin_ itu pun berakhir. Tanpa kata maaf dari _Hyukjae_ untuk _Ryeowook_. _Ryeowook_ juga tak mengharapkan.

Tapi kegaduhan di hati _Ryeowook_ masih berlangsung tanpa seorang pun yang bisa menghentikannya.

 _Ryeowook_ sungguh merasa terhina. Tapi dibanding itu rasa sakit dihati _Ryeo_ lebih menyakitkan. Di depannya, ia harus melihat orang yang baru mencumbui dirinya kini memeluk orang lain.

Hati _Ryeo_ semakin merasa kerdil.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Ucap _Heechul_ menawarkan. Ia sedikit cemas kepada _Ryeowook_ , tapi _Ryeo_ menolaknya.

"Tidak usah cemas." Sahut _Ryeo_ dengan senyum getir.

 _Ryeo_ masih berdiri tegak. Membusungkan dada, menunjukkan dirinya tak terpengaruh dengan apapun. Matanya masih melihat ke depan tanpa nanar. Walau pipinya sedikit merah karena pukulan _Hyukjae_ tadi.

Ya,, itu lah _Ryeowook_. _Ryeowook_ yang kuat. Kim _Ryeowook_ yang bagai bulan purnama. Anggun, Angkuh dan kukuh.

Tapi dalam hati ia merasa begitu nista. Hatinya menangis tanpa seorang pun mendengar.

 **##############**

Ketika seseorang tak mampu berkata, Mata yang akan berbicara Ketika seseorang tak mampu menjerit, airmata yang akan melirihkannya.

#####

"Maki aku!" pinta _Ryeowook_.

Ditatapnya wajah _Ryeo_ yang tenang tapi terpancar kedukaan yang dalam. _Namja_ itu tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Maki aku." Pinta nya ulang.

Suaranya tetap datar, Tak bergetar.

Begitulah _Ryeowook_ yang ia kenal. Selalu nampak tegar dan kuat. Tapi sedikit berbeda baginya kali ini.

 _Namja_ itu tak bisa menolak dengan gelengannya lagi. _Ryeo_ nampaknya sangat terluka. Benar-benar terluka hingga seakan luka itu tak mau keluar,, atau sulit menemukan cara untuk mengeluarkannya. Karena terlalu besar. Entah.

 _Namja_ itu menghela nafasnya dan semakin lekat menatap _Ryeo_.

"Bodoh!" Umpatnya kemudian.

 _Ryeowook_ tersenyum getir.

"Lagi." Pinta _Ryeo_.

 _Namja_ itu tak berkata lagi. Ia bisa merasakan kedukaan sahabatnya itu. Ia tak tahu cara apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatnya menangis.

Memakinya? Keadaan ini tak cukup hanya dengan memaki.

Tapi,, masih ada satu hal,,

Mencium _Ryeowook_.

Hanya itu yang ada di fikirannya. Kecupan hangat nan lembut semestinya mampu meluluhkan emosi seseorang.

dan saat itu airmata _Ryeo_ seketika menetes. Ia berhasil.

Terdengar isak tangis _Ryeowook_ yang masih ia coba tahan. _Namja_ yang merupakan sahabatnya itu pun memeluk _Ryeowook_ erat.

"Menangislah _Ryeong_. Setelah ini kau harus segera kembali menjadi _Kim_ _Ryeowook_." ucapnya.

 _Cho_ _Kyuhyun_.

Dia adalah sahabat _Ryeo_ , Teman berbagi segalanya, apapun. Hampir tanpa batas.

Pertemanan mereka bebas. Terlalu bebas hingga Orang menganggap pertemanan itu tak lazim.

Tentu. Karena ciuman dan seks adalah hal biasa bagi mereka.

Kecuali saat mereka menyayangi pasangan mereka.

Tapi mereka tidak berpacaran. Itu tak akan terjadi. Itu aturan yang mereka sepakati. Dan tak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta.

 **################################################**

 _Heechul_ mendecah mengingat kejadian hari ini.

"Pengecut!" Umpatnya yang semua orang tahu itu ditunjukkan kepada siapa.

Mereka hanya memandang _Heechul_ dan _Donghae_ yang masih mematung.

Kebisuan _Donghae_ membuat _Heechul_ semakin gerah. Ia memutuskan beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat melewati pintu rumah.

Tapi belum kaki itu melangkah keluar, _Donghae_ sudah berteriak.

"KENAPA KAU MENYALAHKANKU? BERITAHU AKU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN? JUJUR KEPADANYA?" Teriak _Donghae_ tanpa berani menatap siapapun.

"Kau tahu _Hyukjae_ bisa saja menyakitinya." lanjutnya.

"Kau menidurinya setelah itu kau bilang dia TEMANmu. Dimana hatimu? Heh' menjijikan! Dengan lantangnya kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi kau tak berkutik saat di depan Hyukkie. Kau mencintai dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu itu?" Ucap _Heechul_ kemudian ia pergi.

"Jika kau tak bisa menyelamatkan _Ryeo_ , Seharusnya jangan menenggelamkannya?" Tambah _Kangin_ yang menyalahkan _Donghae_.

Dia pun meninggalkan _Donghae_. _Leeteuk_ juga mengikuti _Kangin_ masuk ke kamarnya.

 _Donghae_ dibiarkan tersiksa sendiri dengan rasa bersalahnya. Ia menangis, menyesal. Dan merasa bodoh.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Semestinya kau bukan lagi yang spesial. Sejak kau berkata 'Kita teman.' harusnya itu sudah cukup kuat bagiku untuk membencimu. Sifat pengecutmu di hari itu harusnya sudah cukup bagiku untuk tak lagi mencinta.

Tapi kau masih lah kunang-kunang bagiku.

Kau masih indah.

Masih memiliki jiwaku.

Dan aku benci itu.

Tidak! Aku membenci diriku sendiri.

::::::

Ryeowook p.o.v

"I hope I drunk. But it's too real to touch."

"You drunk baby. And don't let your self lose. 'Cause maybe I will fuck you then."

Aku geli mendengar ucapan temanku. Aku tertawa. Tentu disertakan makian untuknya.

"hahaha tak cukup hanya dengan dua _namja_ ya? Kau juga ingin meniduriku? Fucker."

 _Donghae_ ,, aku sungguh merindumu.

Aku gila? Benar. Aku punya ribuan alasan untuk membencimu. Tapi aku tak menemukan alasan bagaimana rindu ini tetap ada.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan, _Donghae_?

Semua ini karena permainan konyol itu.

Ya,, aku menantangmu untuk menentukan siapa player sejati di antara kita.

Tolol. Sangat.

Aku ingat. Aku selalu ingat taruhan kita malam itu _Hae_. Aku selalu mencoba untuk tetap sadar.

Aku tak pernah kalah dalam permainanku, _Donghae_. Tak sekali pun aku melewati batasanku. Tapi,,

Benar,, Kata _Kyu_ _,_ Aku telah kehilangan diriku. Aku bukan _Kim_ _Ryeowook_ saat aku bersamamu.

Entah.

Kau sebenarnya tak memiliki apapun untuk diagungkan. Tapi keberadaanmu kenapa begitu dasyat menghempas keangkuhanku. Kenapa hilangnya dirimu menyeret jiwaku juga.

 _Donghae_..

 _Donghae_..

Katakan,,

Apa ini hukuman? Apa ini karma? Mungkin kita begitu sombong hingga Tuhan menghukum kita. Entah,, harusnya cinta tetaplah anugrah.

Aku mencintaimu, _Donghae_. Dan ini gila.

Aku fikir minum vodca akan buatku tak sadar, dengan begitu bayangmu pun akan menghilang. Tapi kenapa semakin aku tak sadar, bayangmu semakin terlihat nyata?

 _Kenapa kau duduk di sana?_ _Kenapa aku selalu melihatmu_ _?_

"Aish.. Orang ini sudah kubilang jangan minum itu. Kemarilah,,"

 _Namja_ itu mendekat padaku, dan melakukan sesuatu pada leherku hingga aku mendesah, geli. "Aakkhh.."

" _Kyu_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku mendorong tubuh _Kyu_ menjauh dariku. Tapi ia malah memegang erat kedua tanganku.

"berontaklah lebih keras." Bisiknya.

Aku tak mengerti maksudnya kemudian ia kembali mengecup leherku dan sedikit memainkan lidahnya. Tentu itu membuatku naik.

" _Kyuhyun_ hentikan!"

Aku terus mencoba mendorong tubuhnya, Tapi cengkramannya terlalu kuat.

Aku tak bisa melawannya apalagi aku setengah mabuk. Aku tak punya daya. Dan aku bisa menggila di tempat itu, jika Kyu terus menciumiku.

" _Kyuhyun_ ,, Kumohon. Sshh.."

 _Kyu_ masih enggan menjauhkan bibirnya dari leherku. Ia malah terus memintaku untuk memberontak.

"Jangan main-main _Kyu_! Hentikan! _CHO KYUHYUN_!"

Tubuh _Kyu_ terlepas dariku. Bukan karena dirinya, tapi karena seseorang menarik bajunya. Dan,,,

#BUGG

" _KYUHYUN_!" kagetku.

 _Kyuhyun_ terjatuh ke lantai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : FIREFLY**

 **Chapter :** 4

 **Cast :** # _Ryeowook_ # _Donghae_ # _Kyuhyun_

 **Pair : #** HaeWook? / #YeWook? Entah lah..

 **Genre :** #ShounenAi (soft yaoi) #Romance #Friendship

 **Disclamer :** **cerita** milik saya seorang **.**

 **Warning :** takluput dari TYPO(s), No porn.

 **Note : Sang Kunang is Firefly. Firefly is sang kunang. And Yesung is Mine** :D :D

Cerita ini teruntukkan kepada seorang teman. Yang pernah memberikan kebahagiaan serta duka yang hingga kini masih ingin kunikmati sendiri.

Terima kasih atas pertemanan yang singkat itu. Aku selalu merindumu, teman.^^

 **##############################################**

 **#Bugg**

Suasana di diskotik malam itu mendadak sunyi. Semua pengunjung yang tadi berdansa diam seketika, dan membiarkan musik disko itu tetap terdengar tanpa iringan teriakan mereka.

Semua melihat ke arah dua _namja_ itu.

Kedua pasang mata itu masih saling bertatapan dengan memancarkan luapan emosi mereka.

 _Ryeowook_ mendelikkan matanya kepada orang di depannya. Orang yang telah berani memukul wajah sahabatnya, _Kyuhyun_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya _Ryeowook_ geram.

 _Donghae_ menarik tangan _Ryeo_ dan berniat membawanya keluar. Tapi _Ryeowook_ menghempaskan tangannya.

"Pergilah. Jangan muncul lagi."

" _Ryeo_.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Donghae_? Semua melihat kita. Ayo pergi." Ucap _Hyukjae_ yang baru sampai di tempat nya dan kemudian ia menarik lengan _Donghae_.

"Ayo pergi."

Tapi _Donghae_ enggan beranjak.

"Diamlah." Tegas _Donghae_.

" _Donghae_!"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" teriak _Donghae_ hingga membuat _Hyukjae_ tersentak.

Melihat wajah marah _Donghae_ , _Hyukjae_ tak berani berkata lagi.

"Ikut aku _Ryeo_." Lee _Donghae_ kembali meraih tangan _Ryeo_. Kali ini lebih erat hingga _Ryeo_ tak bisa melepaskannya.

"Dia tidak mau. Lepaskan." _Kyuhyun_ membuka paksa genggaman itu.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau cemburu aku menyentuhnya? Apa dia milikmu?" Ucap _Kyu_ menantang.

"Brengsek kau!" _Donghae_ berniat memukul _Kyu_ lagi tapi bentakan _Ryeowook_ menghentikannya.

"Hentikan _DONGHAE_!" _Ryeo_ melarang.

"Dia sahabatku."

"Sahabat? Sahabat memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa? Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku maksudmu?"

Seketika ekspresi _Donghae_ berubah. Emosinya menurun. Ia terdiam. Ucapan _Ryeo_ mengingatkannya pada apa yang telah ia lakukan pada _Ryeo_. Sama seperti yang _namja_ itu lakukan. Hina.

Tapi mungkin yang dilakukannya lebih menyakitkan untuk _Ryeowook_.

Di hari itu,, saat ia meniduri _Ryeowook_ dengan sedikit paksaan. Dengan status mereka yang sebagai teman, _Ryeowook_ tentu membencinya.

"Pergilah _Lee_ _Donghae_." Pinta _Ryeo_.

 _Donghae_ masih terdiam. Wajahnya menggeram ketika fikiran-fikiran hina menyelimuti otaknya. Kecemburuan menjadi kabut yang menutupi mata hatinya. Ia jadi lupa dengan sosok _Ryeowook_ yang ia kenal selama ini.

 _Donghae_ memegang kedua tangan _Ryeowook_ kencang.

"Kau tidur dengan _namja_ ini?" Tanya _Donghae_ lantang.

Matanya menatap _Ryeo_ dengan tajam. Hatinya berdebar menunggu jawaban _Ryeo_ , ia tak berharap _Ryeo_ meng'iya'kan. Tapi..

Mata _Ryeowook_ juga memandanginya lekat, tapi tetap tenang, dan angkuh. Kemudian tanpa ragu ia menjawab..

"Iya. Aku tidur dengannya."

" _KIM_ _RYEOWOOK_!"

"Kita hanya teman _Lee_ _Donghae_. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan. Kita teman."

Di antara kesenyapan hati keduanya. Air bening itu mengalir di ujung mata _Donghae_.

Ucapan itu mengiris hatinya. Tapi ucapan itu, Dia sendirilah yang membuat. Tak disangkanya itu akan jadi boomerang untuk hatinya sendiri.

 _Donghae_ pergi meninggalkan semua. Perkataan _Ryeo_ seperti pisau yang mengiris semua. Bahkan lidah itu seperti dipotong hingga tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Tapi yang ditinggalkan pun menangis. Airmata itu mengalir dalam diam. Dan _Kyu_ segera memeluk _Ryeowook_.

 **################################**

 _Donghae_ melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung mengunci diri dan mengamuk di dalamnya.

Keindahan _Ryeowook_ tak mampu lagi ia miliki. Semua terlepas. Dan membekaskan luka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaa! _RYEOWOOK_!"

 _Donghae_ berteriak dan membanting semua barang di sekitarnya. Ia menghancurkan kamarnya, seperti ia menghancurkan hubungan indahnya dengan _Ryeowook_.

Iya. Dia sadar, bahwa itu adalah salahnya.

Sifat pengecutnya membuat _Ryeowook_ terlepas. Dan keegoisannya membuat orang yang disayangnya terluka. _Donghae_ menyesal.

" _Donghae_ buka pintu! Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

 _Harus?_ kata itulah yang mengacaukan hidupnya. Kata itulah yang membuat dirinya tertekan. Kata itulah yang membuat ia kehilangan _Ryeowook_.

Harus.. Harus.. _Namja_ itu tak pernah meminta.

Selalu saja 'harus'.

Emosi _Donghae_ memuncak seketika. Matanya melotot ke arah pintu yang memunculkan suara itu.

" _Donghae_ , cepat buka pintu!"

"APA YANG KAU MAU SEKARANG? KATAKAN! KAU MAU HIDUPKU? ATAU KEMATIANKU?" Teriak _Donghae_ begitu keluar dari pintu.

 _Hyukjae_ sedikitnya tersentak. Tapi emosinya juga tak kalah dari _Donghae_.

"Kau benar-benar punya hubungan dengan dia kan? Kau berbohong padaku kan?" Teriak _Hyukjae_.

"Benar. Dia temanku. Dan kami akan menjadi kekasih seandainya kau tidak ada dalam hidupku!"

"Apa? Jadi waktu itu kau benar tidur dengannya kan?"

"Iya. Aku tidur dengannya karena aku mencintainya. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA."

 _#_ ** _bugg_**

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajah _Lee_ _Donghae_ , dan langsung membekaskan luka di wajahnya.

 _Leeteuk_ yang melihatnya tak tega dengan _Donghae_ , tapi Kang in menghalanginya yang berniat mendekati mereka.

"Ini tidak benar kan?" lirih _Hyukjae_ dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi _Donghae_ , dan mengarahkan mata itu kepada dirinya. Penuh harap _Hyukjae_ menanyakan,,

"Kau masih mencintaiku. Itu sebabnya kau memintaku kemari, iya kan?"

" _Hyukkie_ ,,"

"Tidak! Aku akan memaafkannya. Ayo. Kita ulangi semua. Kita bisa kembali bersama dan bahagia seperti dulu."

"Kita tak bisa _Hyukkie_. Kita tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Jangan katakan bahwa kau mencintainya. Aku tahu betul dirimu. Dan aku sangat tahu seberapa besar kau mencintaiku."

"TAPI KAU TAK PERNAH MENCINTAIKU. Kau meninggalkanku demi mereka. Kau yang melupakanku!"

"AKU BERSAMA MEREKA UNTUK DIRIMU!" teriak _Hyukjae_ sejanak membuat _Donghae_ terdiam tak mengerti.

"Demi impianmu. Aku mendekati mereka demi sesuatu yang sangat kau impikan."

"Dengar, aku sudah sampai _Donghae_. Kau dancernya _HyunA_ sekarang. impianmu sebagai dancer terkenal akan terwujud. Dan aku kemari untuk membawamu ke sana."

"Kau bohong?"

"Aku selalu mencoba menemukan jalan itu untukmu, dan kau tahu betul kenapa."

 _Hyukjae_ meraih tangan _Donghae_ dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

 **#########################**

"mmmpphh.. Muach mmpphh.. Akh.."

"aakhh,, sshh,, ah _Ryeo_ _ng_.. Berhentilah." Pinta _Kyu_.

Tapi _Ryeowook_ tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. _Ryeowook_ masih mengulum kedua bibir _Kyu_ tanpa henti. Ia sangat bergairah.

"mmpphh mmch akh."

"wookie ah.."

"mmpph.." _Ryeo_ masih mengabaikan _Kyu_. Hingga semua terhenti setelah tamparan itu diterimanya.

# ** _Plash_**

 _Ryeowook_ terdiam.

Kesadarannya kembali dengan rasa hina akan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu _Kyu_ berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari kegilaannya yang menjadikan _Kyuhyun_ pelampiasan. Itu menyedihkan bagi keduanya.

"My baby,, so sorry." Ucap _Kyuhyun_.

Dengan sentuhannya yang lembut, ia sedikit mengangkat kepala _Ryeo_ agar bisa melihat wajah indah itu.

Sayang,, wajah indahnya ternoda oleh airmata.

 _Kyu_ memeluknya pelan membiarkan _Ryeowook_ menangis dalam benaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa ini _Kyu_? hiks.."

 _Kyu_ ikut merasakan sakit di hatinya. Tentu saja. Karena mereka adalah satu. Baginya, _Ryeowook_ adalah cerminnya.

Kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaan _Kyu_.

Kedukaannya adalah Kedukaan _Kyu_ juga.

Dia lah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi _Kyu_. Seseorang yang membuat Kyu rela meninggalkan siapapun, sekali pun orang yang disayang.

Dia lah sang bunga jalang yang selalu ingin dijaganya.

Dia lah Sang bulan angkuh yang selalu dipujanya.

Dan _Kyu_ ingin menjadi bintang yang selalu akan menyinari indahnya.

Sayang.. sinar purnama tidak untuknya.

 **#######################**

 _ **Donghae p.o.v**_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, Ryeo?"_

" _Aku hanya mencintaimu. Itu saja."_

Kalimat itu,, mata itu,, wajah itu,, rusuk ini tak sanggup menopang ketulusanmu. Lidahku hanya bisa membuat kekecewaan di hatimu.

Maaf,, adalah kata yang terkutuk untuk orang sepertiku.

Tapi,,,

Maaf,, sungguh, maaf.

 **Donghae p.o.v end**

 _Donghae_ merobek foto kebersamaannya dengan _Ryeowook_. Air bening itu menetes begitu matanya menutup. Berharap kekuatan itu ia miliki. Dan berharap _Ryeowook_ tak akan sangat terluka dengan keputusannya kali ini.

 _Donghae_ segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Di sisi lelaki itu. lelaki yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan.

 _Hyukjae_ sudah terlelap tanpa memakai apa pun. Tubuh telanjangnya hanya ditutupi selimut hangat dan tubuh _Donghae_ yang kini memeluknya.

 _Dia adalah cintamu, Lee Donghae. Dan hidupmu ada padanya_.

 **#################**

"Huuueeekkk... huek..."

Suara itu terdengar ke seluruh ruangan di rumah _Kyu_.

"Hyuek.. hhookk..."

 _Namja_ itu terus memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya semalam dan sedikit cairan kental ikut lolos dari mulutnya.

Sementara _namja_ yang berdiri di tepi pintu itu tertawa kecil melihat kepala _Ryeowook_ yang hampir memenuhi kloset itu.

"Hahaha bagaimana bisa kau hamil? Kita baru melakukannya semalan. Bagaimana bisa begitu cepat?" Ejek _Kyu_ masih dengan tawanya yang semakin membesar.

"Stop talking about stupid things!" Ketus _Ryeowook_.

"Ouhh akh.. kepalaku." Keluhnya. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak minum semalam.

"Aku ambilkan obat."

"Tak usah. Aku tak yakin kau akan berikan aku obat. Bisa saja itu obat perangsang."

 _Kyu_ tertawa lebih keras. Temannya ini sangat tahu.

Tawanya kemudian terhenti ketika suara ponselnya memintanya untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan.

"Tunggu sebentar bab _y_." Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan _Ryeowook_ yang kini teduduk lemas di kamar mandi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Tak terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana.

"heeelllloooo.. nuguya?" ulang Kyu dengan kerut di dahinya.

" _Kyuhyun_."

Senyum di wajahnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Hatinya berhenti berdetak sejenak ketika suara itu terdengar. Suara yang sangat ia hafal pemiliknya. Suara yang sudah sangat lama tak terdengar.

" _Lee_ _,,_ _Sungmin_?"

 **Continue nue nue nueee….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : FIRE FLY**

 **Chapter :** 5

 **Cast :** # _Ryeowook_ #Donghae #Yesung # _Kyuhyun_ #SuperJunior

 **Pair :** #HaeWook ? / #YeWook ? Entah lah..

 **Genre :** #ShounenAi (soft yaoi), #Romance, #Friendship

 **Disclamer :** This story is Only MINE.

 **Warning :** tak luput dari TYPO, No porn **.**

 **Note : Sang Kunang is Firefly. Firefly is sang kunang. And Yesung is Mine** :D :D

Cerita ini teruntukkan kepada seorang teman. Yang pernah memberikan kebahagiaan serta duka yang hingga kini masih ingin kunikmati sendiri.

Terima kasih atas pertemanan yang singkat itu. Aku selalu merindumu, teman.^^

 **Terima kritikan atas kepenulisan saya,, tidak dengan hal lain.**

 **Ok semoga berkenan.**

#################################

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirih namja itu. Semakin ia mengeratkan dekapannya seakan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

 _Ryeowook_ melepaskan pelukan _Kyu_ , pelan. Ia menatapnya dalam, dan memegangi kedua tangan _Kyu_.

"Aku,, akan melupakanmu." Ucap _Ryeowook_ , serius.

#Bugg

Sebuah tendangan meluncur cepat. Membuat kaki itu berdenyut-denyut dan disertakan teriakan kesakitan seseorang.

"BODOH! Apa kita sedang _shooting_ telenovela?" umpat _Ryeowook_ sambil tertawa. Sementara _Kyu_ meratapi nasib kakinya.

"Aduch,,, aduch sakit sekali. Kau kejam sekali ha!"

 _Ryeowook_ masih terus tertawa tak peduli wajah masam _Kyu_.

"Aku berangkat ya. Jangan buat teman kencanmu menunggu"

"Hati-hati _arra_? Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Pesan _Kyu_.

 _Ryeowook_ pun pergi setelah _Kyu_ mendaratkan kecupan sayang di keningnya.

Ia selalu begitu. Mengkhawatirkan _Ryeowook_ seperti adiknya, padahal _Kyu_ lebih muda darinya. Tapi _Kyu_ memang sangat peduli pada _Ryeo_ _ng_ kecilnya dan terkadang ia posesif. _Ryeowook_ tak boleh berpacaran atau jalan dengan siapapun tanpa izinnya. Semua calon pacar atau _namja_ yang mendekati _Ryeo_ harus dikenalkan padanya dulu, baru ia akan memutuskan mereka dibolehkan pacaran atau tidak.

Itu sedikit aneh. Tapi _Ryeowook_ tak pernah protes, ia justru selalu mempercayai ucapan _Kyu_.

Dan tak jarang mantan-mantan _Ryeo_ tidak menyukai _Kyu_ , selain karena kecemburuan mereka itu juga karena _Kyuhyun_ sering menjahili mereka agar mereka segera memutuskan _Ryeowook_.

Sampai saat ini _Kyu_ tak pernah cocok dengan mantan-mantan _Ryeo_. Dia selalu berkata..

"Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan orang jelek? Aku lebih tampan dan lagi cuma aku yang pantas jadi bintangmu." gumannya dengan bangga.

Padahal ia tahu betul, _Ryeo_ tak sembarangan memilih orang kecuali buat mainan. Dan semua tak ada yang jelek seperti katanya.

 _Kyu_ kini sampai. Di café tempat mereka membuat janji.

Sejenak ia terdiam di tempat. Ia mengambil nafas dalam terlebih dulu sebelum ia lanjut masuk ke dalam cafe itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, Mencari _namja_ imut yang pernah menjejaki latar kehidupannya.

Sebuah lambaian tangan kemudian memandu langkah _Kyuhyun_. Bersamaan dengan itu setiap langkah kakinya, satu kenangan mengerubungi hati _Kyu_. Semakin dekat, terasa kaki itu semakin berat. Degup jantungnya pun semakin melemah.

" _Cho_ _Kyuhyun_.." Sapanya dengan senyum yang masih tak berubah.

Manis dan ringan.

 _Lee_ _Sungmin_. Kekasih yang sudah 2 tahun bersamanya. Kekasih yang mencintai dirinya dan ia sayangi. Kekasih yang selalu menomor satukan dirinya. Menjadikannya satu-satunya raja.

Tapi itu dulu..

Hubungan indah itu berakhir dengan membuat semua orang terheran-heran. Dan Tak seorang pun yang tahu mengapa. Hanya mereka. _Kyu_ , _Sungmin_ dan Tuhan.

Tapi hati keduanya hingga sekarang masih menyatu.

 **########################**

"Bisakah kita ke rumahmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin mengenang? Tidak boleh?"

"Itu hanya akan mempersulit keadaan."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan."

Permintaan itu dikabulkan oleh _Kyu_ , walau awalnya ia ragu-ragu.

Dan kini mereka membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua di atas ranjang. Bersama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar _Kyu_. Langit-langit warna pink dulu kini sudah berubah menjadi warna putih dengan hiasan belasan bintang biru di atas sana.

 _Sungmin_ tersenyum getir melihatnya.

 _Semua sudah menghilang_.. Gumannya.

Air bening itu mengalir dalam kebisuan di antara kedua _namja_ itu. Tapi air bening itu melontarkan ribuan kata yang menyedihkan.

Sesal.

Semua berlalu tanpa arti apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap _Kyu_ begitu melihat air mata itu.

Hening itu segera berakhir. Digeser oleh suara isak tangis _Sungmin_ yang masih tak mampu mengucapkan apapun.

Terlalu banyak kata yang akan jadi percuma, sebab sudah tak ada lagi jalan bagi mereka untuk kembali bersama. Terlalu dalam rasa sakit yang tak dapat terobati sekali pun cinta mencoba menutupi.

 _Kyuhyun_ memeluk _Sungmin_ yang masih berbaring di atas kasurnya dan ia membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali bahkan sudah ribuan kali dalam hatinya. Tapi kata maaf itu hanya semakin membuat dada _Sungmin_ sesak.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan.

 **::::::::::::::**

Jemari tak henti mengisahkan rindu

Jika mampu kulukis jua goresan luka hatiku

Tapi terlalu abstrak amarahku

Hanya membisu

Bisakah kembali pada jalan yang telah berlalu

Tidak

Semua akan tetap semu

Lalu gunakah rindu? Gunakah air mata pilu?

Untuk menangisi hilangnya waktu?

(Ori. Date nya saya lupa)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sampai jumpa hati-hati di jalan." Ucap seseorang yang masih berdiri di pintu. Dengan sumringahnya, ia melambaikan tangan kepada para anggota di komunitas itu.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa." _Ryeowook_ ikut berseru sambil terus berjalan.

Ia pulang dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sangat menyenangkan berkumpul dengan para penulis muda. Bisa saling _share_ sekaligus meng- _improve_ kepenulisannya. Yang paling menyenangkan, jika ia bisa bertemu dengan penulis senior yang hebat. Walau itu jarang.

"Dia kemana? Kenapa tak menghubungiku? Pasti sedang bercinta lagi. Dasar. Kau selalu bicara tentang aids tapi kau sendiri selalu tidur dengan sembarang orang." Gerutu _Ryeowook_ tak jelas.

Ia kemudian kembali tak peduli. Itu hal biasa. _Kyuhyun_ memang suka bersenang-senang dengan _namja_ baru. Apalagi kalau _namja_ nya tinggi dan tampan.

Malam yang indah. bintang di tempat ini memang lebih indah. Karena lampu tak begitu banyak menerangi jalanan ini. Juga jarang sekali rumah di area persawahan. Sebabnya _Ryeowook_ suka melewati jalan ini.

Langkahnya terhenti kemudian. Sejenak terpaku, memandang sesuatu yang sedang terbang di depannya. Walau tak seindah bintang, tapi cahayanya mampu mengobrak-abrik hati _Ryeowook_. Dan mengantar fikirannya kepada seseorang.

 _Apa kau tersesat? Kunang-kunang?_

Kunang-kunang itu sendirian. Terbang ke sana kemari seakan ia mencari kawannya atau entah. Mungkin saja ia hanya ingin bersinggah, dan menikmati indahnya tempat baru. Kemudian ia bisa terbang kapan saja. Yah,, mungkin sama seperti Donghae,, hanya bersinggah.

Fikiran itu berujung pada emosi.

 _Ryeowook_ ingat, dan masih begitu melekat, ketika _Donghae_ membawanya ke sebuah sungai saat di malam hari. _Ryeo_ dibuatnya takhjub dengan keindahan yang membuatnya seakan berada di surga. Membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia yakin,, itu hal terindah yang pernah dilakukan seseorang untuk dirinya.

Ribuan kunang-kunang menari di depan mata _Ryeowook_. Mata itu hanya berbinar dan terus membiarkan mulutnya setengah menganga.

"Kau suka hal yang romantis kan? Aku fikir kau suka ini. Makanya ku ajak kemari. Bulannya sudah tidak lagi purnama. Tapi Bintangnya sangat terang bukan?" ujar _Donghae_ sembari menunjuk ke atas langit malam.

"Kau tidak takut ditemui hantu lagi?"

"Kau lebih manis dibanding mereka. Mereka mana mau bersaing." Jawabnya konyol.

"Bodoh."

Dan kami melewati malam itu dengan tidur bersama di atas rumput dengan alas tikar yang dibawanya. Di bawah ribuan bintang, bulan, puluhan kunang-kunang si penari indah serta binatang-binatang sawah lainnya. Tak lupa jankrik yang terus berbunyi seperti memainkan musik klasik untuk mengiringi moment indah itu.

Konyol, tapi mengesankan.

Dan kami bersama-sama melihat indahnya bintang yang tak sanggup ia hitung berapa jumlahnya.

"Aku menyerah,," serahnya.

"Aku bertanya berapa bintang di hidupmu. Kenapa kau malah menghitung bintang-bintang itu?" tukasku, menertawakan kebodohannya. Dan ia pun tertawa.

"Haha kalau bintang seperti itu, aku tak yakin akan ada dalam hidup kita." Tandasnya.

"Karena kita player?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Kita juga manusia. Pasti ada bintang dalam hidup kita yang tak bisa kita gapai." Lirih _Ryeowook_.

Sejenak _Donghae_ menatapnya, lekat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melihatku?"

"Tidak. kau tahu? Aku sangat mengagumimu. Kau memang bukan bintang tapi kau seperti Purnama. Angkuh, lembut, terang dan tak setiap saat kulihat. Kau selalu membuatku rindu dengan cahayamu." Ucap _Donghae_.

"maksudku,, andai kita bertemu lebih awal." Kalimatnya membuat _Ryeowook_ semakin tak mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi, jika seandainya kita bertemu lebih awal?" tanyaku.

Sedikit lama _Ryeowook_ menunggu jawaban itu. mata mereka hanya saling beradu. Dan nampak senyum _Donghae_ yang tersimpul nyaris tak terlihat.

Detik kemudian tawa kecilnya menghilangkan keanehan yang mulai timbul di antara hati mereka.

"Tentu pasti kita lebih lama bertemannya." Ucapnya ringan, memecahkan segala harap.

 _Ryeo_ sadar, saat itu _Donghae_ sudah berusaha keras untuk menepis perasaannya. Untuk tak membuat _Ryeowook_ mencintai dirinya. Tapi keberadaannya sudah menjadi candu. Senyum itu, tawa itu, tatapan matanya, bahkan setiap gerakan yang pernah _Ryeowook_ lihat dari _Donghae_ , sangat ia rindukan.

Ah gila. Lagi dan lagi.

 _Ryeowook_ terus memikirkan _namja_ itu.

Dia dulu berfikir mungkin _Donghae_ adalah bintang yang ia temukan, tapi ternyata,, ia masihlah kunang-kunang. Yang akan hinggap kapan saja dan pergi kapan saja.

Kunang-kunang.

 _Kunang-kunang sialan_. _Ryeowook_ mengumpatnya.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya tiba-tiba merenggutnya dari lamunannya. Dia segera melihat ke arah sumber cahaya yang kini sudah tak nampak lagi.

Tak ada satu pun orang. ada suara aneh keculi tiupan angin.

Dingin segera menjalar ke tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Bukan karena suhu di malam itu, melainkan karena sesuatu yang membuatnya takut.

Keanehan ini membuat jantung _Ryeowook_ berdebar.

 _Ryeowook_ berjalan cepat dan kemudian berlari. Menghindari sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Seperti kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

Sebenarnya,,, _Ryeowook_ sering mendapatkan teror dari orang tak dikenalnya, akhir-akhir ini. Bermacam-macam teror.

Tempat ini terlalu sepi dan sangat mudah untuk peneror itu menyiksa dirinya lagi.

Ia berharap, itu bukan.

Tapi,, pelariannya harus terhenti.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya _Ryeo_ tanpa mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yang kini berdiri di depannya.

 _Ryeowook_ berbalik, mengambil jalan lain untuk lari. Tapi seseorang lagi sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Takut, mulai dirasakannya.

Lalu..

"mmmmpp. Mmmmmmm!?"

 _Ryeowook_ dibekap.

 **####################**

Jam 9 malam...

 _Kyuhyun_ bangun dari kasurnya dan duduk di tepian. Dipandangnya _Sungmin_ yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Tanpa busana. Dan dada putihnya terpampang begitu saja, dengan sedikit keringat sehabis bercinta tadi membuatnya terlihat seksi.

Yah,, Mereka tidur bersama,, lagi.. di malam itu.

 _Kyu_ fikir ini akan jadi yang terakhir. Hadiah perpisahan darinya sebelum _Lee_ _Sungmin_ berangkat ke Tokyo.

Kemudian _Kyu_ melirik jam dinding bundar yang terlihat seperti bulan sabit hitam dengan bintang putih di tengahnya, pemberian _Ryeowook_.

Kamar itu memang _Ryeowook_ yang mendekorasi. Semua dibuat seperti angkasa. Penuh bulan dan bintang namun masih menyisihkan kesan _casual_.

Yah karena _Ryeowook_ sangat suka langit dan semacamnya tentang angkasa. Terlebih ia selalu memandang dirinya sebagai bulan purnama, dan _Kyuhyun_ pun menganggap dirinya sebagai bintang untuk _Ryeowook_.

 _Kyuhyun_ meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa tombol. Ia menghubungi seseorang, tapi beberapa kali dihubungi _Ryeowook_ belum menjawab teleponnya.

"Harusnya dia sudah pulang." Gumannya.

Ia segera memakai celana jinsnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia mencemaskan Bulan mungilnya. Karena kejadian kemaren malam pasti akan memunculkan teror baru untuk _Ryeo_.

Yah,, sebenarnya _Ryeowook_ mendapat teror. Berkali-kali. Mereka tahu siapa yang melakukannya, dan seandainya _Ryeowook_ tak menahan _Kyuhyun_ , peneror itu pasti sudah habis di tangannya.

 _Kyuhyun_ segera meraih kemeja yang tergeletak di lantai bersama dengan jas _Sungmin_. Tangannya terhenti sejenak ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. selembar kertas tebal berwarna Biru di saku jas _Sungmin_.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

 _Kyu_ kemudian meraihnya dan melihat cover kertas itu.

Matanya membulat setelah membaca sederet kata.

'Undangan pernikahan'


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : FIREFLY**

 **Chapter :** 6

 **Cast :** # _Ryeowook_ # _Donghae_ # _Kyuhyun_ #Yesung

 **Pair : #** HaeWook? / #YeWook? Entah lah..

 **Genre :** #ShounenAi (soft yaoi) #Romance #Friendship

 **Disclamer :** cerita hanya milik saya seorang **.**

 **Warning :** takluput dari TYPO, No porn.

 **Note : Sang Kunang is Firefly. Firefly is sang kunang. And Yesung is Mine** :D :D

 **Terima kritikan atas kepenulisan saya,, tidak dengan hal lain.**

 **Ok semoga berkenan.**

 **##########################**

Nafasnya memburu. Keringat mengucur dari keningnya. Matanya nanar. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sudah koyak. Semua kancing terlepas hingga dada mulusnya nampak jelas dan menggiurkan. Sementara jaket cokelatnya sudah terlepas beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Bukan karena udara dingin yang disertakan angin kencang di malam itu, bukan. Melainkan rasa takut yang luar biasa dirasakannya.

Seinci demi seinci,, ia menyeret mundur tubuhnya sendiri, seiring majunya langkah dua lelaki itu.

"Jangan. Hiks,, jangan lakukan ini." Pinta _Ryeowook_. Kepada dua lelaki yang ia tahu tak mungkin mendengar pintanya.

"Cepat lepas semua bajunya! Perkosa saja jika perlu. Buat dia tak melupakan malam ini." Seru seseorang yang memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dan sesuai yang diperintahnya, dua lelaki berotot itu segera meraih kembali tubuh _Ryeowook_ yang duduk di atas tanah. Sontak _Ryeowook_ berteriak.

"JANGAAAANNN... hiks hiks. Kumohon jangan. AAAAAkkkhh"

Tangan-tangan itu semakin cekatan menarik baju. _Ryeowook_ terus berteriak, dan sembari mencoba menahan tangan-tangan itu. tapi tangan _Ryeowook_ terlalu kecil dibanding tangan besar mereka, _Ryeowook_ tak mampu menghalangi mereka yang sudah berhasil membuat tubuh atasnya telanjang.

"AAAAAaaa... hiks, hikss Aaa jangan. Tolong. Tolong!

Pinta _Ryeowook_ hanya pergi bersama semilir angin. Tangisnya menderu di tengah sepinya persawahan itu. tapi rumah penduduk lumayan jauh untuk menangkap teriakan minta tolongnya.

"Hiks,, haaaa,, jangan."

 _Ryeowook_ berteriak lebih keras saat celananya hendak dibuka paksa. Ia memukul-mukul kedua lelaki itu, agar mereka berhenti menelanjanginya. Tapi dayanya tidak cukup mampu membuat kedua lelaki itu kesakitan, justru dirinya sendirilah yang kesakitan karena mendapat pukulan balik. Wajah _Ryeowook_ dipukul. Kemudian orang bermasker itu menghampirinya dan hendak menancapkan sesuatu pada dirinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaa..."

"Akh,, aaa,. Hehss hehs hh.."

" _Ryeo_ _nggo_ ,, kau kenapa?"

 _Ryeowook_ tak menjawab. Kesadarannya belum kembali dengan penuh untuk menangkap pertanyaan itu.

Dada _Ryeowook_ kembang kempis. Menderu. Matanya yang nanar mengedarkan pandangannya pelan-pelan.

Putih.

Terang.

Mimpi?

" _Ryeowook_?"

Mata _Ryeowook_ kembali kepada _namja_ yang masih menunggu jawabannya dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

 _Kyuhyun_.

"Aku,, aku mimpi buruk."

Yah itu yang ia harapkan. Dan bersyukur mentari segera menyilaukan matanya hingga ia terbangun. Ia tak ingin terus bermimpikan hal yang akan jadi lebih buruk.

"Kau bermimpi apa?"

"Mereka... mereka mencoba memperkosaku. Laki-laki itu,, dia menyuruh mereka. Aku takut sekali. _Kyuhyun_ ,, aku takut." jelas _Ryeowook_ masih dengan ketakutannya.

 _Kyuhyun_ mengerutkan keningnya, menatap _Ryeowook_ dalam.

Wajahnya nampak iba,.

" _Ryeo_ ,,," panggilnya hati-hati.

Ia mencoba memberitahu sesuatu tapi rasanya kalimat-kalimat itu menolak untuk terlontar.

melihat wajah Kyu yang seakan untuk jujur, mulai membuat Ryeo penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

 _Ryeowook_ mengedarkan pandangannya kembali. Kali ini lebih seksama dan ia merasa asing dengan ruangan tempat ia berada kini. Semua serba putih. Ia begitu heran, melihat dirinya baru terbangun di atas sofa berwarna biru.

" _Kyu_ ,, kita dimana? Kenapa ini seperti rumah sakit?" Tanya Ryeowook merasa aneh.

Mata itu masih berlanjut menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan, hingga matanya membulat terkejut begitu seseorang ternyata ada di tempat itu pula.

"Si,,, siapa orang itu?"

Mata _Ryeowook_ kini tertuju kepada seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang mini. Dengan bermacam peralatan medis. Dan sebuah selang kecil menyatu dengan lengan _namja_ itu.

" _Kyu_ ,," suara _Ryeowook_ bergetar.

Ia tak mampu mengucapkan seucap kata. Wajahnya nampak tegang. Matanya kembali nanar membayangkan sesuatu yang kini ada di fikirannya.

Melihat itu, _Kyu_ dengan lembut mendekap _Ryeowook_. Dan dengan pelan berkata,,

"Iya _Ryeo_. Ini bukan mimpi."

 **######################**

" _Bagaimana bisa kau di sana?"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu, Hyung?"_

 _Ryeowook_ merasa sedikit lelah. Hatinya masih tak tenang, sebab _namja_ di depannya ini masih belum sadarkan diri. Apa yang dikatakan dokter tentang kondisi orang ini cukup membuatnya ketakutan. Dia takut _namja_ ini tak akan terbangun lagi.

Andai ia bisa menghubungi keluarga _namja_ ini, Tapi sayang,, ia tak menemukan kontak keluarga di ponsel orang itu. _Ryeo_ jadi berfikir apa dia tak punya keluarga? Tapi akhirnya ada salah satu pemilik kontak yang mengaku temannya dan akan datang setelah urusannya selesai.

Mata _Ryeowook_ memperhatikan _namja_ yang masih terbaring lemah itu. Ia mendesah. Merasa kasihan. Ia bersyukur nyawanya terselamatkan, tapi ia tak mengharapkan orang lain akan menggantikan sakitnya.

 _Hyung_ itu, entah bagaimana ia tahu jalan itu. Dia adalah penulis senior yang diundang ke acara seminar semalam. Asalnya dari Seoul, sangat aneh jika ia tiba-tiba ada di jalanan sepi yang hanya di kelilingi sawah. Tidak mungkin ia menyewa rumah di tepian kota bukan?

 _Hyung_ itu,, wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Tapi,,, _namja_ ini sangat manis. Matanya yang sedikit sipit tapi tatapan sangat dalam. Sesungguhnya _Ryeowook_ mengagumi mata itu sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya di acara kemarin. Sangat indah seperti mata burung elang. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya tipis dan imut. Aish,, tubuhnya tinggi dan lumayan atletis. Ugh.. dia mungkin sering olah raga dan itunya mungkiiinn...

"YAK! _KIM_ _RYEOWOOK_!" decah _Ryeowook_ mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sempat-sempatnya berfikir liar tentang _namja_ yang saat ini terbaring di rumah sakit karena dirinya.

"Yak,, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa teriak tiba-tiba?" keluh _Kyu_ yang terkejut. Yang hanya dibalas cengiran _Ryeowook_.

Tapi,,

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tegur _Ryeowook_. Ia segera menghampiri _Kyuhyun_ dan merampas buku di tangannya. Ia yakin _Kyu_ mendapatkannya dari tas ' _Hyung_ ' itu.

"Kau lancang sekali." ketus _Ryeowook_ dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Bukan aku yang lancang, manusia pesakitan itu yang lancang."

"aish,, pesakitan? Jaga bicaramu _Kyu_."

"Coba kau lihat isinya." Tukas _Kyu_.

 _Ryeowook_ mengerut keningnya sejenak. Mendengar yang dikatakan _Kyu_ , _Ryeo_ merasa penasaran dan akhirnya _Ryeowook_ pun membuka buku gambar mini yang berukura inci itu.

 _Ryeowook_ tertegun melihat gambar di dalamnya. lembar demi lembar ia membuka dan melihat semua sketsa itu.

"Ini..."

" _Yes_ ,, itu. dan ini juga."

 _Kyu_ menunjukkan kamera mini kepada _Ryeowook_ dan _Ryeowook_ terdiam dengan satu potretan di dalamnya.

"Ini,,"

 **######################**

 _ **Ryeowook p.o.v**_

Aku duduk di atas bebatuan. Tak kutemukan pohon rindang yang bisa menjauhkanku dari sinar matahari yang bisa membuat kulitku gelap. Seperti aku yang tak bisa menjauhkan diri dari orang itu. Acara berjemur di bawah matahari, jalan kaki sejauh 5 km, mandi keringat, bau matahari semua dikarenakan satu buku yang tak semestinya ia cari.

Jadi aku hanya memilih untuk duduk memperhatikan _namja_ aneh itu dan membiarkan dia berteriak,,,

"YAK CALON ISTRIKU, kenapa tak membantuku?"

Ah,, menyebalkan. Seenaknya dia mencapku sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi apa aku bisa membantah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kematian?

 **FLASHBACK**

"Kau harus jadi istriku." Cetusnya tiba-tiba.

Itu kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah dua malam terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien.

Aku terdiam, tanpa mengkedipkan mata. Memastikan apa yang kudengar bukan karena telingaku yang sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Benar... dia mengatakannya dan membuat emosi _Kyuhyun_ mulai berkobar.

"Apa suntikan itu tak hanya mencelakai darahmu tapi juga otakmu?" cercah _Kyuhyun_.

Tapi _namja_ aneh di depanku itu masih tersenyum santai.

"Kau dengar kata Dokter kan, kemungkinan terjadi sesuatu pada diriku. Dan sebagai ganti hidupku yang berharga ini, aku mau dirinya menjadi istriku." Tukasnya menatapku.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Tak tahu harus bagaimana menolak orang yang hampir mati karena diriku itu.

"Kau fikir _Ryeowook_ -ku ini apa?"

"Kenapa kau marah? Memangnya dia pacarmu?"

"Iya dia pacarku!" jawab _Kyu_ mantap.

Tapi pernyataannya yang lantang itu kemudian mendadak hilang, ketika teman _hyung_ itu datang. Pria yang sangat sangat tampan. Dengan kacamata yang ia kenakan menunjukkan dirinya adalah orang pintar. Kulitnya putih. Bertubuh atletis. Dan tinggi. Oh,, sunggguh selera _Kyu_.

Jelas kedua mata _Kyu_ langsung berbinar-binar. _Kyu_ yang tadinya menolak keras permintaan _Hyung_ itu, seketika ia mendorongku ke pelukan _hyung_.

 **Flashback end.**

Sialan si _Kyuhyun_ itu. dia menjadikanku bahan pertukaran.

Hingga kini, aku belum mengatakan 'iya' atau 'tidak' kepadanya. lagipula,, ia sudah pasti menolak mendengar kata 'tidak' dariku.

 _Donghae,, apa kabarmu?_

 _Sudah lama kau tak menghubungiku_

Bodoh ya diriku.. setelah apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku, masih saja aku mengharapkan rindumu.

Di sini juga ada orang bodoh, dan kau tahu siapa yang menghadirkannya dalam hidupku?

Kekasihmu.

Walau dia menutupi wajahnya dengan masker, aku tak mungkin lupa postur tubuh orang yang pernah menamparku. Aku yakin itu adalah dia.

Kekasihmu yang ingin membunuhku. Kekasihmu yang ingin menancapkan suntikan itu kepadaku, yang kemudian dihalangi _hyung_ itu. kekasihmu yang membuatku harus berada di sisi _hyung_ ini, karena darah yang ada dalam suntikan itu membuatnya sakit.

Jika suntikan itu menancap padaku, dan darah itu mengalir di tubuhku, aku bisa saja mati saat itu juga. Sebab darahku O. Dan sedikit beruntung darah _Hyung_ itu juga A sama dengan tipe darah di dalam suntikan itu. Tapi,, ada sesuatu dalam suntikan itu yang membuatnya sakit. Ia akan terus merasa sakit.

Kufikir kematianku sendiri akan sangat mudah dibanding rasa sakit yang akan terus-terusan ia derita. Itu sebabnya aku disini _Donghae_ , menemani orang itu. Membayar hubungan yang tak seharusnya kita jalani dulu.

 _Tapi,, apa kau merinduku?_

 _Boleh ku_ _merindumu_ _?_

"Aku merindumu."

Terkejut aku dengan pernyataan yang baru saja kudengar. Ku melihat senyum lebar itu menghias wajah manis yang kini ada tepat di depan wajahku.

"Kau merindunya?" tanya _Hyung_ itu, tanpa ragu.

Bodohnya aku. tidakkah ini kejam baginya, memikirkan orang lain di saat aku bersamanya.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Saat kau resmi jadi istriku, itu baru akan sangat melukaiku. Tapi,,, jika terus mengenang seseorang yang tak mampu bersamamu, bukankah kau akan terus merasa sakit?"

Aku terperangah mendengar ucapannya.

" _Mianhae_." Ucapku dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Ayo,, bantu aku cari bukuku."

 _Hyung_ itu kembali berdiri kembali.

"Kita sudah 30 menit di sini. Tidakkah kau berfikir buku itu mungkin sudah diambil orang."

"Begitu? Buku itu penting."

"Apa yang penting?"

 _Hyung_ itu terdiam sejenak. Seperti mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Ah sketsa-sketsa itu harus kuberikan kepada editorku, untuk mengisi bukuku nanti."

"Kau bohong." Ucapku yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

" _Mwo_?"

Jelas dia berbohong. Tidak ada sketsa yang menurutku memang dibuat untuk mengisi bukunya. Pasalnya aku telah melihat buku itu dengan deretan kata yang tertulis di balik sketsanya, menunjukkan perasaannya yang ditujukan kepada orang yang ada dalam gambarnya.

"Buku itu,, hanya ada satu orang di gambar itu, iya kan?

Hyung itu Nampak sedikit terkejut. Mungkin ia tak menyangka aku akan tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Dan.. itu gambarku. Kau juga memotretku di malam itu iya kan?"

Lanjutku, membuatnya terdiam.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menjauhi tatapanku. Mungkin malu karena ketahuan telah menggambarku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Atau mungkin,, ia malu karena rasa suka yang tersembunyi dibalik sikap egois dan keras kepalanya.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan namja bodoh ini?_

 _Donghae ah,,_

 _ **Ryeowook**_ **p.o.v end**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Suara tawa itu menggema di ruang latihan. Mereka duduk bersama, melepas lelah setelah latihan dance. Saling menatap mesrah dan sesekali _Hyukjae_ mencium pipi _namja_ tampan itu. _Donghae_ hanya membalasnya dengan senyum termanisnya dan kemudian memeluk _Hyukjae_ , kekasihnya. Semua nampak bahagia.

Tapi senyum bahagia itu menghilang, begitu _Hyukjae_ tak melihat wajahnya.

 _Aku,, merindumu. Ryeo,, ah_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Kufikir senjaku akan segera berlalu tanpa tahu arti dari hidupku.

Tapi senja di kala itu menunjukkan inilah 'indah' yang kurindukan

Aku melihatmu di awanan kelabu. Terduduk lesu dengan tatapan kosongmu.

Sendu..

Tapi aku tersenyum

Bukan atas sedihmu.

Sayang,, aku melihatnya.

Indah mu, kekuatanmu, ketulusanmu.

Di balik mata itu.

Kau tetap tegak walau duniamu memudar.

Tatapanmu tetap tegar walau air bening itu terus berlinang.

Angkuh,,

Liar,,

Seperti ilalang...

Yesung,,

Di dunia yang penuh dengan dirimu

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CONTINUE** **nue nue nueeee…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :** FIREFLY

 **Chapter :** 7

 **Cast : #** _Ryeowook_ # _Donghae_ # _Yesung_ # _Kyuhyun_ #SuperJunior

 **Pair :** **#** HaeWook ? / #YeWook ? Entah lah..

 **Genre : #** ShounenAi (soft yaoi), #Romance, #Friendship

 **Disclamer :** cerita milik Purnama seorang.

 **Warning :** tak luput dari TYPO(s), No porn.

 **Note : Sang Kunang is Firefly. Firefly is sang kunang. And Yesung is Mine** :D :D

Cerita ini teruntukkan kepada seorang teman. Yang pernah memberikan kebahagiaan serta duka yang hingga kini masih ingin kunikmati sendiri.

Terima kasih atas pertemanan yang singkat itu. Aku selalu merindumu, teman.^^

 **Terima kritikan atas kepenulisan saya,, tidak dengan hal lain.**

 **silahkan komen kalau tidak,,, T,T jangan gitu dooonnkk**

 **Ok semoga berkenan.**

 **################################**

"Katakan siapa orang itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak tahu. Berhentilah."

 _Namja_ itu menarik lengannya dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke tembok.

"Akh.. ADA APA DENGANMU?" bentak _Ryeowook_.

Mata mereka saling beradu, penuh emosi. _Ryeowook_ sedikit kesal dengan _Kyu_ yang menuntut jawaban darinya. Ia berusaha menutupi, karena tak ingin terjadi sesuatu.

Ia sudah hafal sifat keras sahabatnya itu. Terlebih setelah _Ryeowook_ mengatakan bahwa _Yesung_ memintanya tinggal bersama. _Kyuhyun_ sangat marah.

Bukan kepada _Yesung_ , melainkan kepada orang yang telah membuat _Ryeo_ terpaksa harus menuruti segala keinginan _Yesung_.

"Aku benci kau terus melindungi bajingan itu!"

"Aku lebih membencimu!"

 _Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak.

"Kau fikir aku tak tahu? Bukan aku yang membodohimu. Tapi kau yang membodohiku. Selama bertahun-tahun. Kau yang lebih menyakitiku apa kau tahu itu?"

 _Kyu_ mulai mengerti kemana arah ucapan _Ryeo_.

 _Ryeo_ ,, memang sulit bagi _Kyu_ menyimpan perasaannya dari _Namja_ mungil itu. mereka sudah 5 tahun bersahabat tentu saja _Ryeo_ akan sangat mudah membaca setiap ekspresi dan tingkah _Kyu_.

 _Kyu_ sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi ia punya alasan untuk tetap diam tentang masalahnya dengan seseorang.

" _Ryeo_.."

"Kau tahu, bahwa aku tahu. Tapi kau tetap mengasingkanku. Kau bilang aku sahabatmu, lalu kenapa kau terus mengasingkanku?"

Sesaat _Kyuhyun_ hanya terdiam sebelum tangan itu menonjoki tembok, tepat di sisi wajah _Ryeowook_. Hingga _Ryeo_ sempat tersentak.

" _SUNGMIN_ AKAN MENIKAH! KAU PUAS?" teriak _Kyu_ akhirnya, melepas apa yang berusaha ia simpan.

 _Ryeowook_ terperangah. Ia terkejut, tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar.

"Apa? Ba,, bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia memilih untuk normal."

"Bukan itu masalahnya kan?"

"jangan lupa _Ryeo_. Kami sudah lama berpisah."

"Kau sudah tahu. Sekarang beri aku jawaban, iya atau tidak, semua yang terjadi adalah ulah kekasihnya?"

" _Kyu_.."

"IYA ATAU TIDAK?"

Lagi-lagi _Kyu_ membuat _Ryeowook_ tersentak.

 _Kyu_ berteriak lantang. _Ryeowook_ tak bisa lagi mengelak. Melihat matanya yang bulat, penuh kemarahan, akan membuatnya semakin murka jika _Ryeowook_ masih berusaha melindungi orang itu.

Dan kata 'iya' kemudian terdengar.

 _Kyu_ pun pergi tanpa bisa dicegat.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Aku tak pernah menyesali pertemuan kit_ _a_ _. Dan cinta yang hadir di antara kita, sekali pun tak membuatku mengutuk Tuhan._

 _Aku mensyukuri bahagia yang kau persembahkan untukku. Serta duka yang luarbiasa sakitnya. Walau duka kali ini, benar-benar melenyapkan kesadaranku. Aku melihatmu. Di sana, dan di sana. Setiap sudut pandang mataku, ada kau dengan senyum manismu, wajah innocent yang sebenarnya kau bajingan. Haha,, dan tawaku hilang seketika setiap kusadar, kau yang di depanku ini_ _adalah_ _halusinasi semata._

 _Aku merindumu, bajingan tengik._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Ryeowook_ hanya menatap ponselnya yang terus berdering.

'Sang Kunang' masih dengan atas nama itu _Ryeowook_ menyimpan nomor _Donghae_.

Ragu,, ia tak ingin rindu dalam hatinya membuncah dengan sekali saja mendengar suara _Donghae_. Sudah sangat sulit baginya menahan rasa itu. sangat sesak, dan jika ia mengangkat pertahanannya akan kembali roboh dan akhirnya ia hanya akan menangisi rindu itu.

Ia masih dan terus mengabaikan panggilan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia angkat. Hingga akhirnya tiada suara lagi.

 _Ryeowook_ memutuskan beranjak, untuk pergi ke rumah _Kyu_. Tentu saja setelah izin pada _Yesung_ , karena sekarang ia tinggal di rumahnya. Sejak pertengkaran tadi pagi, _Kyuhyun_ sama sekali tidak menghubungi dirinya. ia sedikit khawatir.

 _Kyuhyun_ itu lebih sering menyimpan perasaannya bila ada hal tak mengenakan yang terjadi padanya. Berbeda dengan _Ryeowook_ yang tak mampu memendam apapun.

Sementara.

 _Kyuhyun_ terduduk di sofa. Diam menatap luka di tangannya.

Bukan luka itu yang sebenarnya ia pandang. Fikirannya melayang pada luka lain yang telah ia perbuat.

 **Flashback**

"Keparat kau _Lee_ _Sungmin_. Kau menipuku lagi?" teriak _Kyu_ , geram.

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini _Kyu_."

"Tak perlu. Kau tak berubah. Pergilah!."

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, _Kyu_. Sungguh."

"Benarkah? Kapan? Setelah kita tidur bersama begitu?"

Benar,, mereka tidur bersama. Lagi. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, akhirnya mereka saling menghangatkan. Dua tahun sejak mereka berpisah, rindu itu tak bisa mereka tahan. Hingga akhirnya mereka melegakan dahaga mereka di atas ranjang.

Tapi kenikmatan itu mengundang bencana. Ketika _Kyu_ menemukan sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan, yang tertuliskan nama pengantin _Lee_ _Sungmin_ dengan seorang gadis bernama _Kim Sa Eun_ , _Kyuhyun_ seketika murka.

"Pergilah _Sungmin_. Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Pergi!"

 **Flashback End**

 _Kyuhyun_ sedikit menyesal dengan yang ia katakan. Ia sebenarnya mengerti rindu yang membuat mereka terkadang melupakan hal lain. _Kyu_ memang selalu mencari cela untuk membela diri sendiri. dan terus membuat mantan kekasihnya itu menangis.

Andai ia bisa sedikit jujur akan perasaannya.

"Kau melukai dirimu sendiri dimana, _Kyu_?"

Suara itu membangunkan _Kyu_ dari lamunannya. Ia sedikit terkejut, dan begitu sadar sahabat mungilnya sudah duduk dibawahnya dengan perban, gunting dan pengerat di tangannya.

 _Ryeowook_ dengan telaten membungkus tangan _Kyu_ yang terluka itu dengan perban. Hatinya miris melihat keadaan _Namja_ di depannya. Ia sudah menduga _Kyu_ pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan pernikahan _Sungmin_. Sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan saat dirinya dan _Sungmin_ putus, dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau akan menghadiri pernikahannya?" tanya _Ryeowook_.

"Entahlah." Jawab _Kyu_ sekenanya, tanpa menatap wajah _Ryeowook_.

" _Kyu_ ,, kita harus ke sana."

 _Kyu_ hanya menggelengkan kepala. Diam

 _Ryeowook_ hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 _Mereka masih membisu_. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sungguh mengejutkan.

Yang ia tahu, _Sungmin_ menghilang. Kabarnya pergi ke luar negeri, Setelah berpisah dengan _Kyuhyun_ yang masih belum ia tahu sebabnya. Dan setelah 2 tahun lamanya, tiba-tiba kabar pernikahannya terdengar.

Miris.

 _Ryeowook_ tahu betul bagaimana dulu _Sungmin_ mencintai sahabatnya. Dan entah bagaimana perasaan _Sungmin_ sekarang. yang ia harapkan _Sungmin_ benar-benar memilih _Yeoja_ itu dan ini bukan pernikahan yang terjadi karena bisnis semata.

Di sisi lain, _Ryeowook_ merasa senang _Sungmin_ telah memilih untuk menjadi _Namja_ normal.

Tapi,, ia juga sedih mengingat perasaan kedua temannya itu.

"Ini,, darah _Lee_ _Donghae_." Ucap _Kyu_ tiba-tiba.

Seketika lamunan _Ryeowook_ buyar. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tangan itu dan seluruh dari dirinya membeku. Kecuali airmata yang kini menetes di pipi _Ryeowook_.

 **###################**

Kedua matanya menatap jijik pada seseorang di antara kerumunan laki-laki yang berdansa. Orang itu berdansa begitu rapat dengan _Namja_ lain, dan tanpa malu mereka berciuman.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan temanku untuknya." Tukas _Yesung_ , setelah cukup mual dengan pemandangan tak enak di depan matanya.

 _Namja_ di sampingnya hanya tertawa geli.

"Kau belum mengenalnya. Sebrengsek apa pun si _Kyu_ itu,, dia orang yang setia."

"Kau hanya membela temanmu."

"Hahaha,, aku sudah 5 tahun mengenalnya sayang. Sangat sangat mengenalnya. Aku tak membela hanya karena dia temanku. Tidak. tapi karena orang yang menjijikan menurutmu itu,, orang yang sangat baik. Dia selalu di sisiku. Menjagaku, sampai-sampai hari ini ia memukul bajingan tengik itu." Jelas _Ryeowook_ , dengan suaranya yang agak melambung.

Alkohol telah merenggut sedikit kesadarannya. _Yesung_ tak menduga bahwa _Namja_ dengan wajah seperti anak-anak ini, juga nakal.

"Bajingan tengik? Maksudmu, pacarmu itu?"

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku! Kami,, hanya saling menyukai." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa senti. Mata itu begitu jenaka.

Karena alkohol itu, wajah pilunya malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tapi hati pria di sampingnya sudah sedikit terluka dengan kesimpulan yang ia rangkum, bahwa _Ryeowook_ minum kali ini karena mengkhawatirkan pria idamannya. _Lee_ _Donghae_.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal _Kyu_?" tanya _Yesung_ mencoba mengalihkan sakit di hatinya.

 _Ryeowook_ tertawa sejenak. Kemudian dengan membuat _Yesung_ heran ia berkata,,

"Kau,, tidak akan menyukainya. Atau mungkin kau akan mengatakan aku lacur."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"hmm..."

 _Ryeowook_ memilih merunduk dan diam. Mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu dimulai dari kekuranganmu." Ucap _Yesung_ yang mengundang tawa keras _Namja_ imut itu.

"Hahahaha."

 _Ryeowook_ terus tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu _Yesung_.

"haha cinta? Kau mencintaiku? Hihi,, baik. Baik aku akan memberitahumu." Ucap _Ryeowook_ , seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga _Yesung_ dan _Yesung_ dengan menyiagakan hatinya mendengarkan penjelasan _Ryeowook_ , yang mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku,, dan _Kyu_., pernah tidur bersama."

#darr

Seperti ada yang meletus dalam hatinya. Larva itu meledak dan membakar habis satu persatu organnya. Tiba-tiba semua terasa dingin. Fikirannya kosong. Bahkan saat tangan _Ryeowook_ menarik tangannya, tubuh itu terasa begitu lemas dan ikut tanpa penolakan. Digiring tanpa perlu dipaksa oleh _Ryeowook_ di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berdansa.

 _Ryeowook_ mendekap tubuh _Yesung_ yang tak mau bergerak. Ia bahkan tak cukup mampu menyadarkan diri. Ramai itu seperti hening. _Yesung_ seakan mematung sendirian di ruangan yang remang dengan lampu warna warni yang terus berputar.

Hampa. _Yesung_ tenggelam dalam kekecewaannya.

Ditatapnya kembali wajah mungil itu. _Ryeowook_ ternyata bukanlah _Namja_ baik-baik. Tapi,, kepiluan yang _Yesung_ tangkap dimata indah _Ryeowook_ , semakin membuatnya tak mengerti.

 _Apa kau ini sebenarnya_? Tanyanya dalam hati.

 _Yesung_ mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ini." Tukas _Yesung_.

Kebisingan tempat ini menambah sakit kepalanya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu tapi tangan _Ryeowook_ menahannya.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang. Cukup lama. Kali ini mata _Ryeowook_ menatapnya dengan tegas, tidak lagi terlihat seperti orang mabuk. Langkah _Ryeowook_ pun tak gontai ketika ia mendekatkan diri kepada _Yesung_.

"Akankah kau masih mencintaiku?" bisik _Ryeowook_.

 _Yesung_ menatapnya lekat. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah harapan, juga seperti sebuah tantangan, dan kini Ia menyadari sesuatu,,

Ta ngannya mengeratkan tubuh _Ryeowook_ ke tubuhnya sendiri dan mencium bibir ranum milik _Ryeowook_. Mereka berciuman penuh gairah. _Yesung_ yang biasanya tak suka bermesraan di depan orang lain, kini tak peduli lagi. Fikirannya kini Cuma satu, melahap habis tubuh itu.

Ia menggiring _Ryeowook_ keluar dari tempat itu. Mencari taxi, dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Itu pun ia belum melepaskan bibir _Ryeowook_. Tak peduli sopir taxi itu melirik lewat jendela kecil di atas mobilnya.

Merasa jijik? _Yesung_ tetap tak akan melepaskan tubuh itu. ia mencium bibir, telinga, leher, hingga membuka kancing atas _Ryeowook_ agar ia bisa mencium juga dada putihnya. Tentu _Ryeowook_ terus mengerang dan semakin menggeliat karenanya.

Begitu sampai di rumah, dan saat turun dari mobil itu pun. Bibirnya masih menempel. Ia tak ingin membuyarkan kenikmatan ini walau sekejab. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil menghempaskan tubuh _Ryeowook_ di atas kasurnya. Ia pun membuka dengan segera kemeja dan celananya, tak lupa kaos yang menempel di tubuh _Ryeowook_ pun kini terlempar. Dadanya begitu putih dan mulus, membuat hasrat _Yesung_ semakin tak tertahankan. _Yesung_ segera melepaskan kancing celana _Ryeowook_. _Yesung_ menciumi benda yang masih terbungkus kain itu. terus menciumnya , agar desahan itu semakin menggila.

Tapi,,,

Semuanya tiba-tiba buyar.

Sebuah nama terucap.

 _Yesung_ terpaku, tanpa kata. Tubuhnya terasa mati. Ia terduduk lemas. Matanya yang nanar, menatap _Ryeowook_ yang tertidur tanpa sadar.

 **##########################**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note : Sang Kunang is Firefly. Firefly is sang kunang. And Yesung is Mine** :D :D

Cerita ini teruntukkan kepada seorang teman. Yang pernah memberikan kebahagiaan serta duka yang hingga kini masih ingin kunikmati sendiri.

Terima kasih atas pertemanan yang singkat itu. Aku selalu merindumu, teman.^^

 **Terima kritikan atas kepenulisan saya,, tidak dengan hal lain.**

 **Ok semoga berkenan.**

 **#################**

"Kau diusir?" Matanya membulat, tak percaya.

Malas mendengar kalimat itu sebenarnya. Sebab _Ryeo_ tahu, _Namja_ yang satu itu sudah pasti akan tertawa mendengar ceritanya. Ia akan berkata 'pesonamu mulai memudar.'

"haa.." jawab _Ryeo_ malas.

"bbpph.."

Seperti dugaannya, _Kyu_ tertawa tapi segera ditahannya. _Ryeo_ dengar itu.

"Aku fikir malam itu kalian tidur bersama."

"Aku fikir juga begitu. Tapi aku tidak merasa aneh. Makanya kutanya 'kenapa kau tidak meniduriku'? Kemudian dia bilang 'apa aku harus menidurimu?'"

"Ahhahahahaha pesonamu sudah memudar."

Tepat! Dugaannya tak salah. _Kyuhyun_ tertawa terlalu keras.

"Serius _Kyu_. Aku baru dari rumah sakit."

"ha? Siapa sakit? Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bicara padaku?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, _Kyu_. diamlah. Karena dia tak menghubungiku setelah malam itu, aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya mengingat,, yah,, kau tahu kan kata dokter waktu itu. aku datang ke rumahnya, dan tetangganya berkata ada ambulan di depan rumahnya. Itu berarti keadaannya parah iya kan?" jelas _Ryeo_.

Kemudian hening mengitari mereka berdua.

Tentu, _Kyu_ juga pasti tahu. Setiap mengingat apa yang dikatakan Dokter waktu itu, hingga saat ini _Ryeowook_ masih merasa takut.

"Itu bukan salahmu _Ryeo_." Ucap _Kyu_ kemudian, mencoba mengembalikan _Ryeo_ dari rasa bersalahnya. "Dia memang sakit."

"Kau tahu betul, _Kyu_. jika suntikan itu mengenaiku, aku yang akan mati."

"Iya aku tahu sayang. Tapi,, apa kau mengkhawatirnya benar karena rasa bersalahmu?"

"Apa maksudmu _Kyu_?"

 _Kyu_ mengambil nafas terlebih dulu sebelum lanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _Ryeo_ , Apa Kau mulai menyukainya?"

 **######################**

 _Namja_ itu berdiri, diam di depan rumah seseorang. Rumahnya cukup besar untuk ditempati satu orang. Tapi terlihat sangat sederhana dan asri. Banyak tanaman di sekitarnya. Sangat menawan.

 _Ryeowook_ berdecah, kesal melihat lampu di dalam rumah itu sudah menyala. Itu pertanda, rumahnya sudah dihuni kembali.

"Sialan, orang itu. Lihat saja." Umpatnya.

 _Ryeowook_ kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dengan decak kesal, mendekati ambang pintu. Diketoknya pintu itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat.

" _Ryeowook_? Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya _Yesung_ , sedikit heran, dan sedikit cemas.

Wajahnya sedikit pucat walau malam ini _entah kenapa dia berpenampilan menarik_ dia terlihat tampan dan,,, dia berdiri tegak.

"Bodoh! Apa tanganmu patah sampai tak mengangkat teleponku?" gerutu _Ryeowook_ , memukul dadanya. Tak peduli wajahnya pucat atau pun apa.

"Aku kemari kemarin malam. Tetanggamu bilang _Hyung_ masuk rumah sakit. Aku mencarimu di sana, tapi kau tak ada."

 _Yesung_ diam, sejenak melirik ke belakang.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sakit? Apa karena hal itu? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya _Ryeowook_ cemas.

"Siapa yang datang?"

 _Ryeowook_ terdiam begitu menyadari seseorang ada dalam rumah itu. Melihat kemeja putihnya yang tak terselip ke dalam celana, dan satu dua kancing atasnya terlepas hingga dada bidang nan mulus itu Nampak.

Rasanya _Ryeowook_ tak perlu lagi mendapat penjelasan _Yesung_ tentang 'siapa namja itu?'.

Ditambah wajah _Yesung_ yang Nampak sedikit gugup. Jelas terjadi 'sesuatu' sebelum kedatangan dirinya.

"Ah,, _Hyung_ ada tamu? Hmm baiklah. _Hyung_ sepertinya baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya.

 _Ryeowook_ segera melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari orang di depannya itu. Tapi _Yesung_ tak menginginkan kepergiannya.

 _Yesung_ menahan tangan _Ryeowook_.

"Lepaskan!"

 _Ryeowook_ mencoba menghempaskan tangan _Yesung_ tapi _Yesung_ tak ingin melepasnya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Tegas _Yesung_. Meyakinkan.

"Apa aku peduli? Dia siapa-siapamu juga siapa yang akan marah?"

"Kau! Kau marah kepadaku!"

"Heh' kau memang menolongku tapi itu tak menjadikanmu penting bagiku."

 _Tak penting?_

Ucapan yang sangat menyakitkan. Yesung kecewa dan sangat kesal mendengarnya.

 _Ryeowook_ kembali melangkahkan kakinya. _Yesung_ menangkap tangan itu lagi, kali ini dia menariknya hingga tubuh _Ryeowook_ jatuh dalam pelukannya. Dan bibir itu ia paksakan untuk saling menempel.

 _Ryeowook_ memberontak sekuatnya. Tapi _Yesung_ enggan melepasnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak _Ryeowook_ langsung, begitu berhasil melepaskan bibirnya dari ciuman _Yesung_.

Sebuah tamparan sudah diterima Yesung sebagai hukuman atas tindakan lancangnya.

Tapi tamparan di pipi itu bukanlah apa-apa. _Ryeowook_ sudah menampar hatinya saat malam itu. Dan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Benar, Aku tidaklah penting bagimu. Benar, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dibanding dia hingga kau terus menyebut namanya bahkan saat kau tak sadar."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa? Kau lupa nama siapa yang kau sebut malam itu?"

" _Lee_ _Donghae_. KAU MENYEBUTNYA SAAT KITA HENDAK BERCINTA!"

Seketika _Ryeowook_ mematung. Airmata itu kemudian mengalir pelan.

 **######################**

 _ **Yesung**_ **p.o.v**

Hari ke 3 sejak di kota yang tenang ini. Sudah 30 tahun 283 hari sejak aku dilahirkan. Dan sudah 763 hari sejak Dokter mendiagnosis penyakit sialan yang membuatku terus-menerus mengutuk Tuhan.

Di atas balkon, aku menyapa langit sore saat itu, seperti biasanya. Sebab hanya kepada senja aku ingin bercerita. Dan berharap ia akan membawa dukaku bersama tenggelamnya dirinya.

Aku hanya ingin Tuhan memberiku satu, setidaknya sebagai balasan atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada hidupku. Yaitu,, cinta.

Aku menginginkan cinta. Tidak sembarang. Kali ini,, cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Di bawah sinar jingga yang menyelimuti hatimu. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari sebuah berlian. Bukan matamu, bukan bibirmu, bukan wajah imutmu, melainkan,, ketulusan yang kutangkap saat itu.

Tanganku segera menggerakkan pensilku dan menggores indahmu di atas kertas putih ini.

Lancang. Maaf.

Cahayamu telah menuntunku. Cahayamu memang tak terlalu terang,.,, tapi setidaknya ada harapan di sana. Aku mengikuti cahaya itu, dalam dan lebih dalam. dan aku menemukan cinta itu, _Ryeo_. Bersama luka di dalamnya.

Malam itu kau begitu liar, tapi juga begitu kesepian.

Memang lah ilalang.

Aku fikir aku telah mendapatkanmu. Ketika kau menciumku semalam walau dalam ketidaksadaranmu, aku merasa cintamu akan jadi milikku. Tapi kemudian luka begitu cepat menyambarku.

Kau menyebut namanya, _Ryeo_. Ketika kita dalam perapian hasrat. Kau menyebutnya dengan nada rindumu.

Oh,, _Ryeo_. Aku terkapar. Terlantung.

Dan ketika kau bertanya,, 'Why didn't you touch me?'

Oh damn sungguh aku ingin menamparmu keras.

Almost _Ryeo_. Almost.

Aku hampir saja menikmati tubuhmu. Merasakan hangat tubuh orang yang kuidamkan, jika saja kau tak menyebut nama laki-laki keparat yang telah meninggalkanmu itu.

" _Lee_ _Donghae_! Kau menyebut namanya saat kita hendak bercinta!"

Manusia selalu gagal menahan apapun ketika sedang emosi. Dan aku salah satunya. Aku gagal di malam itu. Seperti pecundang.

Aku meneriaki kesalahanmu dan Begitu bodohnya aku, telah membuat airmatamu menetes. Membiarkanmu merasa menyesal.

Aku tak bermaksud. Aku tak menginginkannya. Aku sakit setelah menyakitimu. Jika kau tahu.

Tapi,,, entah. Sejak dulu, kata maaf seperti punya massa yang begitu besar. Begitu berat. Begitu sulit kuucapkan.

' _Ryeo_ , maaf. Jangan menangis.'

Andai kau dengar. Tanpa perlu kuucap.

 _ **Yesung**_ **p.o.v end**

 **##############**

"Aku ingat saat malam pertamaku bersama seseorang. Aku ingat aku menangis saat itu, tapi dia berkata dengan lembutnya 'tak apa. Itu tak akan sakit lagi.' Aku masih SMA saat itu. masih sangat polos."

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Pria yang baik meski sedikit kacau, aku fikir begitu. Tapi kemudian aku menemukan pesan mesrahnya dengan seseorang,. Ternyata dia berselingkuh dengan teman curhatku. Karena aku mencintai dirinya. aku menerimanya. Heh lucu kan?"

"Kau tahu? Dia seorang gigolo. Dia menjajahkan tubuhnya demi bertahan hidup. Aku selalu mencoba menipu diriku, tapi,, hingga setengah tahun kita bersama. Di hari itu, dia sedang banyak tamu dan Aku menunggunya. setiap 10 menit menengok ponsel berharap dia menghubungiku. Tapi ketika aku membuka akun sosialku,, ada statusnya beberapa menit yg lalu, yang mengatakan bahwa dia sangat cemburu dan ingin memotong tangan lelaki yang memegangi ahjussi itu. ahjussi itu temannya, teman yang menjualnya. Ahjussi yang sangat dia sukai."

"haha aku begitu bodoh. Sangat merasa bodoh. Aku benar-benar hancur. Aku tak pernah ada dalam hatinya. Aku hanya seseorang yang menemaninya. Aku kemudian memutuskan bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru kukenal, aku melampiaskan kekecewaanku karena aku tak mampu marah kepada kekasihku. Aku tidur dengan orang itu. aku berselingkuh. Dan kau bisa tebak siapa dia?"

" _Kyuhyun_?"

"Hmm,, orang itu _Kyu_. tapi kami berpisah bukan karena _Kyu_. kami berpisah karena dia ternyata berselingkuh dengan orang lain lagi, bahkan sebelum kejadian itu. sial! Sangat sial"

"Aku kemudian bersama orang lain, dan karena aku sayang kepadanya, aku tak ingin menutupi apa pun. Aku menceritakan aib itu. mereka seperti menerima. Tapi setelah kami berpisah, semua berkata,, bahwa aku hanya lacur."

"Haha,, satu kesalahanku. Satu kesalahan itu membuat mereka jijik kepadaku, tapi bagaimana jika mereka yang melakukannya? Itu lah perbedaan antara kalian (top / seme) dan kami (Bot / uke). Kalian hanya melihat keburukan kami untuk menutupi kesalahan kalian."

"Tidak semua begitu _Ryeo_."

"yeah,, tapi banyak _Namja_ yang seperti itu. aku hidup dengan siksaan batin ini selama 3 tahun, _Hyung_. Aku merasa jijik kepada diriku sendiri. Hingga akhirnya aku mulai memberanikan diri berbicara pada _Kyu_ tentang perasaan itu. Kau tahu apa yang dia ucapkan kemudian?"

"Apa?"

"Dia berkata,, 'Apa kau menyesal? Mungkin dengan cara inilah, Tuhan berusaha menjadikan kita sahabat'. Haha hanya kalimat itu. Yah,, hanya itu yang ia ucapkan tapi,, kalimat itu menghilangkan semua perasaan jijik akan diriku sendiri. Aku terbebas dari bebanku. Dan aku semakin menyayangi _Kyu_. aku bilang, aku tak akan melepaskan _Namja_ bodoh itu demi cinta mana pun."

"Hmm,, aku mengerti. Lalu,, apa _Donghae_ tahu tentang itu juga?"

 _Ryeowook_ mengangguk pelan.

"Saat aku ceritakan tentang kesalahanku itu, dia hanya berkata 'jangan katakan hal ini kepada siapa pun. Karena tak semua orang akan menerimanya'. Dia mengatakan begitu. Dia satu-satunya."

"Itu sebabnya kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Mungkin. Aku sudah sangat menyukai dirinya sejak awal. Tapi kami seperti orang bodoh yang masing-masing menahan perasaan sendiri."

Air bening itu mulai mengalir di pipi _Ryeowook_.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Maaf, tapi jangan mencintaiku. Kau terlalu baik."

"Jika aku saja tak bisa melarang hati ini, apalagi dirimu? Apa kau tahu sejak kapan aku mencintaimu?"

 _Ryeowook_ menggeleng pelan.

"'Jika pun aku masihlah angin bagimu. Biarlah. Kan kuciptakan eufoni yang indah sebagai penghantar tidurmu'. Itu adalah puisimu, yang kau ucapkan saat di seminar kemarin. Saat itulah, kau telah merenggut kesadaranku, _Ryeo_. Kau merubah duniaku seluruhnya menjadi dirimu."

"Dan bila kau rela tetap menjadi angin baginya. Maka biarkanlah burung pipit ini tetap mencintai angin utaranya."

 _Ryeowook_ terdiam.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Yesung_ p.o.v

Kau terdiam. Hanya menatapku, seperti tak percaya, kagum, atau entah mungkin kasihan.

Kau menutup matamu. Dan membiarkanku mengecup bibirmu kemudian.

Kau menyerahkan dirimu. Sepenuhnya.

Kali ini,, Dengan kesadaranmu.

Bila memang harus seperti itu. Bila aku bisa mendapatkan kasihmu, dalam ketidaksadaranmu pun aku rela. _Ryeo_.. maka cintailah.

Cintailah,, burung pipit yang bodoh ini.

 _Yesung_ p.o.v end

 **:::::::::::::**

" _Apa Kau mulai menyukainya?"_

" _Apa kau gila? Kenapa aku harus menyukai monster itu?"_

" _Monster? Monster itu yang semalam kau cium dengan begitu bergairahnya."_

" _lepas dari monster itu adalah harapanmu. Sekarang ia ingin melepasmu, tapi kau mengkhawatirkannya. Sungguhkah ini karena rasa bersalahmu? Atau,, mungkin kau mulai menyukainya."_

 _Ryeowook terdiam dan memilih tak melanjutkan telponannya dengan Kyu._

 **#####################**

" _Jangan dekati temanku lagi! Kalau pacar sialanmu itu mengganggu Ryeowook-ku lagi, aku bersumpah kalian tak akan hidup!"_

 _Donghae_ terdiam, menatap kosong depan cermin. Hanya menatap bayangannya sendiri. Menatap luka-luka di wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Luka tanda akan kegagalannya melindungi seseorang yang dia cinta.

 _Aku pantas menerimanya…_

" _Ryeowook_ ah.." lirihnya.

Airmata itu mengalir pelan di pipinya. Airmata yang ia bilang tak layak.

Hingga ke sekian menit, seteleh berkabung dengan penyesalannya, ia terdiam.

Kemudian _Donghae_ beranjak keluar kamar, dengan sebuah keputusan.

" _H_ _yukkie_ ,, ayo kita ke Seoul." Ucap _Donghae_ , tiba-tiba. membuat semua terperangah oleh _lee_ _Donghae_. Terutama lelaki berambut cokelat itu. Tapi ini adalah anugerah baginya.

 _Hyukjae_ beranjak dari sofanya dan memeluk kekasihnya yang sembari tadi hanya terdiam menatap langit malam.

 _Akhirnya,, kau kembali_. Syukur _Hyukjae_.

 **#############**

 **CONTINUE**


End file.
